


Kylux Positivity Week NSFW

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Dirty Talk, Emperor Hux, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Injured Hux, Knight Kylo Ren, Kylux Positivity Week, Lingerie, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Softcore Porn, Twi'lek Hux, Voyeurism, underage blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: This is myKylux Positivity Week NSFWwork, including all 10 days. Tags to evolve over the course of this whole thing, and if you'd like to see an elaboration of any of the stories I write, let me know and I'll def write something more!1. First Time2. Foreplay3. Toys4. Gore5. Lingerie6. Alien7. Training together8. Fluff9. Embarassing Moment10. Free Day - Emperor Hux, Knight Kylo





	1. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is prompt 1 of [Kylux Positivity Week NSFW ](http://kyluxpositivityweek.tumblr.com/post/162491836838) \- First Time. TRIGGER WARNING: Underage consensual blowjobs.

Po-dunk, beat-down, no-wheresville was exactly the type of place you would expect it to be. Boarded up shops lined the center of town, while the main road was dusty and desolate. The population dwindled after the Great Recession, an American town on the brink of poverty. But there were still enough teenagers to attend the local high school, which bussed in kids from the neighboring towns that were rampant with poverty and drug addiction.

The high school was just as dusty at the rest of the town, somewhere in fly-over country. The dry earth settled into the corners of each room, windows open to the heat since the air conditioning unit consistently broke. The entire school, and outlying towns sweated it out in the late days of May, both teachers and students eagerly awaiting the end of the school year.

Third period AP Biology was a specifically difficult class. It was the period before lunch, which was scheduled at the absurd time of 10:25am. So students were hungry, cranky, and already sweating in plain tee’s and shorts. A haze pervaded around the school, both environmentally and in the minds of all attendees. The teacher droned on, a heat wave washing over the school. A ginger sat at the farthest seat away from the door, in the front row. His head was still swimming from the heatstroke he’d incurred the previous weekend that almost sent him to the hospital 35 miles away. Now he sat quietly taking notes, dreaming of ice to put on his head or a cool pool to dip his toes into.

Armitage, or Armi for short, wore simple blue jeans and a plain white tee. He scribbled down the daily agenda diligently, switching his 4-in-1 pen from black to blue to write the subtitles of his notes. Just when he finished, the Bio teacher Mr. Snoke spoke up.

“As per the assignment on Friday, please get with your partners. That may require some of you to pick up your stuff-“ groans echoed throughout the classroom. Snoke continued, “and move to a different desk. But this will be 10% of your grade, so I’m giving you the last half hour of class to work with your partner.’

“If you don’t have a partner, please come see me at my desk and we’ll pair you up.” The students had tuned out, rummaging through backpacks and picking up notebooks as they shuffled around the room. Still Snoke continued, “We might have a group of three, just so you’re all aware.” But he let his voice taper off, and went to sit at his desk.

Armi immediately stood up, closed his notebook and clicked his pen but he held both in hand. He shouldered his backpack and walked up to Snoke with notebook and pen in hand. “Mr. Snoke, I was out Friday so I didn’t get a partner.”

“Ah, well that’s not a problem. We’ll see who else comes up, I think there were a few missing students what with the heat.” Armi just nodded, and glanced around the room. He watched the other students, all high school juniors, pairing with friends or fellow classmates. Out of the flurry of bodies switching seats, one dark figure emerged.

His uppercut was unmistakable, black muscle shirt showing off his thin, but toned arms and he wore skinny jeans tucked in to boots. Armi pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth to suppress a groan of agony as Ben Solo walked up to Mr. Snoke’s desk. He had a black canvas backpack that looked empty over one shoulder, the opposite of the one Armi had his own bag on.

Armi looked around desperately for somebody, _anybody_ else to walk up to the desk. But he saw everybody else was paired off, so he turned his attention from the tall, dark creature next to him and looked at Mr. Snoke. Ben’s reputation was well known.

Everybody knew he was the town _queer_. He put on a tough air, but wasn’t shy to let his predisposition be known in bars where he used a fake I.D. The bartenders knew he was underage, but what could they say when he walked in with an identification card that said he was over 21 and passed their “strict” carding procedure? He was a miscreant, and sported a leather jacket in winter. But he walked up, his entire aura threatening, like he was ready to challenge any one at any time for any thing.

He walked up to the desk, and from what Armi could see, Ben didn’t even look up at him. They both turned to Mr. Snoke, who smiled genially.

“Well gentlemen, I guess you two are paired together. Mr. Solo, since you delegated not to come to class on Friday, I’ll give you a copy of the criteria for this assignment. And Mr. Hux here’s your copy, I hope you’re feeling better.”

“I am, thanks,” Armi said humbly.

“If you need to go to the nurse at any time-” Snoke offered, “just let me know and I’ll write you a pass.”

“Thanks,” Armi said, completely embarrassed. The last thing he wanted was to be perceived as weak, especially by Ben. The man looked like he could hold his own in a fight, and was threatening in every way. But everybody knew… he was open about his sexuality. Armi tried to put those thoughts out of his mind as Ben figuratively knocked on his closet door.

They went to take a seat at the only open table, and Armi sat as tense as he ever had. Ankles were crossed together, one foot hooked under the bottom bar of the stool as he read over the assignment. Ben sat with his legs apart as he leaned foreward on the desk. One forearm was flat on the tabletop as he pressed the other on the top of his thigh, exhuting raw dominance as he scanned the paper.

Ben glanced up. He saw Armi sitting with hands in his lap, pressed tight against the deep dip between his thighs. It was obvious he was uncomfortable, tense all over at the prospect of being paired with Ben. And Ben knew exactly why.

He knew his reputation, and he knew Armi would think he was going to slack off. That he was stupid, barely passing with C’s in each class, mostly because he ditched so much. He sighed, his reputation preceding him in the worst way. Finally Army looked up, took a pen out of his bag, and put his bag on the floor. He flipped over the sheet and began to write out some notes.

“Any ideas?” he asked.

Ben shrugged, but remained silent. Armi glanced over and saw the way Ben was looking up, zoning out as he looked around the classroom anywhere but at their assignment. Armi sighed heavily, and then looked back at the paper. Ben glanced over, and saw the defeated look in Armi’s face. Armi assumed he’d just be doing the assignment all himself, and Ben saw that. Ben got up from his seat, and Armi looked over to watch him.

He went to the supply shelf, picked up a slide and a small bottle with a dropper in it. He went back to the desk, pulled over the microscope, and put the slide under it. He turned the microscope to Armi who stared at Ben. Then he lowered his face, and looked in the double-lenses.

Armi focused the lenses and then he could see what was on the slide. It was a red liquid, made up of small circular globules. He looked up, “So what?”

“So, watch.” Ben took the eyedropper and put one drop of clear liquid on the edge of the slide. Armi looked back into the microscope, and waited. Slowly as the liquid came in contact with the red on the slide, the circular globs started to harden, bubbles turning to ovals, than to sharp hexagons and diamond shapes. He watched the transformation for a few seconds, and then sat back.

“What’d you do?”

Ben smirked, “Simple sugar solution. It crystalized without having to boil the sugar or anything.”

“How’d you know that?”

Ben put down the stopper, a smirk still on his face. It was as close to a smile as he could come, and in this moment he was more proud of himself than he’d admit. “Mr. Snoke made me do extra credit last semester, I had to do a few of these experiments. So I suggest we do something similar, see which solutions will crystalize the sugar best. And we already have some data to use for comparison.”

If Armi didn’t dislike Ben so much, he would have let his jaw drop. Instantly, Ben had come up with the perfect project, and he’d already done half the work. Armi just nodded. “Okay.”

* * *

They sat up in Armi’s room, his three-bedroom, two-story house empty. Brendol was out on assignment, so Armi was left alone for the week. He sat on the floor, their tri-fold poster board laid out in front of him. He was quietly cutting the letters to their title with some scissors, paying hard attention to each cut. Meanwhile, Ben lounged on his bed.

He’d just come swaggering in, made himself comfortable on Armi’s bed. He’d flopped down on it, laid right out on the bed, boots on top of the comforter. Armi felt spiteful, and was surprisingly quiet as he worked on their presentation. As it turned out, Ben had in fact done almost all of the project. So Armi had agreed to put together the poster board. They sat in mostly silence, some mundane radio station playing from Armi’s computer on the desk.

Each knew better than to try to impart their musical tastes on the other, since it went without saying that neither had anything in common. Ben tapped his thumb on his stomach as he stared at the ceiling, one arm under his head. Finally he turned his head to look over at Armi who was concentrating so hard.

“Hey, where’s your parents?”

“Dad’s out on assignment.”

“Military?”

“Mmhmm,” Armi nodded.

“That sucks.”

Armi shrugged, “My entire family is Military.”

“You going to join up?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I dunno, I don’t want to.”

“But everyone else in your family is in the Military.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Why?”

Armi sighed and put down one of the letters on the board, then snapped the scissors closed. “I don’t know.”

Ben rolled over onto his stomach, watching Armi’s face grow with a blush. He loved poking Armi, his buttons were so easy to expose. “Afraid you won’t live up to their expectations?”

Armi scoffed and turned his head to glare at Ben. “No.”

“Then what?”

“What about you,” Armi nearly spat. “Do you plan to work at Cinema Star for the rest of your life?”

“Shut up,” Ben’s eyes narrowed.

“Why? You’re making assumptions about me because of my past. Are you gonna follow in _your_ fathers footsteps?”

“Of course not.”

“C’s get degrees, Ben,” he said in a mocking tone.

“Shut up!” Ben stood up and walked past Armi, shoving him. Armi stood up, the heat from the day and having to spend an hour with the delinquent in his room made him pissed. The anger welled up.

“Why? You can dish it but can’t take it?”

“You don’t know anything about my life.”

“And you don’t know anything about mine!”

They stood in a standoff, Ben by the door, looking down the darkened hallway. Armi stood in the middle of the room, his anger boiling over.

“Maybe it’s true what they say about you,” Armi spat, a slur on the tip of his tongue. But he couldn’t bring himself to say it, to put himself down.

“What?”

Armi stared, and he didn’t need to say it. Ben was just as angry, and nearly growled as he turned and stalked towards Armi, fingers clenched tight in a fist. Armi backed away up against the wall, Ben’s hand balling up in the front of his shirt as he shoved Armi back hard.

“I’m sorry! Don’t hit me,” Armi put up a defensive arm, Ben’s own hand drawn back like he was about to deck him. He stared at Armi who cowered, one hand in front of his face, the other wrapped tight around Ben’s wrist. He stared, the touch warm, firm around his arm.

Ben lowered his fist, shoved Armi once to make a point, then stepped away. He turned his back to Armi. “You have no idea what its like.” Armi was trembling, shaking with fear as he watched Ben turn away from him. He tried to steady his hands as he pulled forward the hem of his shirt. “No idea to see what they say. I don’t need to hear it, it’s written all over their faces.”

Armi frowned, his heart softening. Ben continued. “And you- you think you’ve got it so bad. Atleast your dad’s gone at work, not gone who-knows-where. You don’t have to defend your existence every single day, being _the gay_ at school.” He paused. “The only one in this whole fucking town!”

“You’re not-“ Armi choked on his own words, his heart in his throat. “You’re not the only one,” he whispered. Ben froze, eyes unblinking as he stared at the wall. Then he turned slowly, a quarter circle as he looked back at Armi… who was avoiding his eyes.

Ben turned the rest of the way around and took two steps towards Armi, who backed up against the wall again. “You. You’re not-?”

Armi had begun to tremble, and finally raised his eyes to look up at Ben. He nodded, but couldn’t say it out loud. “I didn’t know that,” Ben said.

“Nobody does,” he whispered. Then he gulped, trying to muster up his courage. “It’s hard-“ he half laughed, half pouted. “Not knowing if I am, that, or not. You know I don’t have any experience, and then you- your reputation, and all that. And you’re in my room, and-” Armi let out a shuttered breath.

Ben stepped forward, closing the gap between them. He caught Armi’s gaze, then let his eyes look from one to the other, searching Armi to see if he was really telling the truth. The fear he saw from hesitance, not the disgust he normally saw in people, drew him in. “Do you want to experience it?”

Armi choked, his stomach fluttering. His body responded, telling him to run, to hide far away from here. He felt almost weightless, the pit in his stomach growing as he stared at Ben, relatively his same height but so much wiser than him. Ben leaned in and Armi stood frozen, eyelids fluttering shut.

The kiss was softer than Armi could have ever imagined. Ben’s lips were soft, like a religious-lip-balm-applier soft. It was a small peck of a kiss first, Armi melting. Then Ben reached up a hand and stroked his cheek softly with the back of his fingers, and opened his mouth more to press in his tongue.

But he wasn’t forceful or choking in the kiss, his tongue softly tasting Armi as Armi let him. His hand trailed down to cup Armi’s face, and Armi stood stock still, letting Ben kiss him. Suddenly Ben swept him away from the wall, an arm scooping around him and he pulled Armi across the room. They trampled all over the poster board, the carefully cut letters now crinkled underfoot as Ben led them to the bed.

He turned them around, and Armi shuttered as Ben pushed him into the bed. Armi lay propped up on his elbows, still unsure of this situation. He kept himself up just in case he changed his mind. But Ben could feel his hesitance, and swept out his arms from under him so that he fell back completely on the bed. Ben crawled onto him, pressing up a leg between his. The heat of contact caused Armi to groan, and Ben broke the kiss to listen to it and smile.

Then he nibbled at Armi’s ear, tugging at his lobe. Armi opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. His ceiling, the ceiling of his childhood bedroom, of every ounce of energy he’d ever expended trying to suppress himself. And now all that work was going to be ruined as he reached up an arm and wrapped it around Ben’s waist.

It felt good, natural with the hard body against him, slowly grinding against him, and Ben’s kisses were soft and inviting. He couldn’t help another quiet moan as Ben licked up a long line along the cartilage of his ear. Ben chuckled, satisfyingly quiet but barely audible and he started to scoot down the bed.

He ran his hand up the bottom of Armi’s shirt, urging him to take it off. Which he did, immediately. Ben mirrored him, pulling off his shirt by the back of the scruff of it. Armi barely caught a glance of Ben’s scarred abdomen, but saw the dark burn mark of a cigarette on his upper arm, long since healed. Ben scooted down the bed and pressed his face into Armi’s crotch, applying pressure.

The threat of it, the anticipation that somebody was going to go down on him initofitself made him moan. Ben nipped at his pants, teasing him, feeling his hardness underneath. He knew it was probably painful, kept pressed down between his legs, straining to be unleashed. Ben ran a hand up Armi’s stomach, which dipped so deep he thought Armi might not have any internal organs at all.

Ben formed his mouth into an O shape and exhaled hot breath into where he knew Armi was hard and waiting. Armi moaned again, fingers finally running over the sides of Ben’s shaved hair, leaving alone the long tufts on the top of his upper cut. Ben chuckled again and decided to stop teasing.

He got off Armi’s shoes easily, his pants too. The sight of Armi almost made him groan, but Ben remained silent. Armi was in no way special or distinguishable from anyone else you might see on the street. But his bulge was the thing dreams were made of, longer than average and pulsing hard, pink tip begging to be kissed. Ben wondered just how painful it had actually been for Armi to keep all of himself tucked away in his jeans with such a length.

Ben treated it like desert, savoring the taste as his lips parted over Armi’s tip. He flicked his tongue over the dip on his underside, where the edges of his tip came together. Armi moaned and arched back, then bucked his hips up. Ben put a confident hand on his waist, to steady him and tell him to keep his damn hips on the bed, because Ben would get to the good part eventually.

Ben swirled his tongue around Armi’s tip a few times counter-clockwise, then clockwise. Armi bent one leg at the knee, and Ben wrapped his arm around the other thigh. Armi writhed on the bed, his balls achingly tight.

He tossed his head from side to side, breathing harder. He wished now that he’d jerked off in the past week, but he’d been so busy with school he had no time. Now he wasn’t going to last two seconds, he knew it, just as Ben slipped down deeper. “Ben,” Armi gasped and Ben slipped off of Armi. He smirked, that smile that Armi hated, and chuckled as he pressed his lips to Armi’s base, which was disheveled and untrimmed.

“You can come any time, I won’t judge,” he muttered into the skin there. Then he licked all the way up, and swallowed Armi again. Armi gasped, arched his back before Ben’s hand on his stomach forced him back down on the bed. Armi lost it, and clasped a hand over his mouth to stifle a moan. He moaned into his hand anyway, his eyes closing tight as he felt the pressure building. One hand was balled up the comforter tight and he tugged at it as he sank.

His shut eyelids fluttered as he came, and Ben eased up on the pace. He’d only been at it for two minutes before he had Armi coming and sputtering out. Ben was proud of himself, and swallowed every drop. It was one of the quickest blowjobs he’d ever given, and he emerged from Armi’s crotch with a smirk on his face. He rested his head against Armi’s thigh as Armi breathed hard, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Ben lay there for a few seconds as he let Armi gain his bearings, before he tilted his head down and kissed the inside of Armi’s thigh. Then he dislodged himself, and crawled up the bed over Armi, hovering over him as he watched Armi’s eyelids open. His hair was red, but his eyelids were golden yellow, like the color of the beer Ben would snag from the kitchen on his way out.


	2. Fore-play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is prompt 2 of [Kylux Positivity Week NSFW ](http://kyluxpositivityweek.tumblr.com/post/162491836838) \- Foreplay
> 
> Thank you for the wonderful drawing and inspiration for this prompt from [Curlygingerbird](http://curlygingerbird.tumblr.com/post/151220903812/i-usually-only-post-these-on-twitter-but-here).

The course was freshly mown, and the golfers got an early start to beat the heat. Two golf carts went about from hole to hole, middle-age, white men laughing as they chatted while the sun rose high above them. A younger man tagged along, driving one of the carts and pulling along the bag of one of the men. His red tuft of hair was distinguishable even from the café veranda that looked out over the course.

Armi eagerly caddied for one of the young lawyers, the newest of a firm with the title of four different last names. He listened to the advice Ben Solo dished out, not only about golf but about life in general. He was full of worldly experience and Armi was grateful for the chance to walk alongside him. The gold caddy gig had started innocently enough.

Brendol had suggested he get a summer job, now that he was sixteen and wanted a car. He’d asked a few friends if they knew any gigs so that he wouldn’t have to send his son out to find a job at a fast food restaurant. Through friends of friends, Ben had heard about Armi and immediately reached out to the high schooler. What Ben had gotten was anything other than he’d expected.

Armi was a twig, very immature in that he wasn’t very knowledgeable about much. He was still pliable, his brain an open page waiting to be marked up. And mark it up, Ben did. He told Armi all about life outside of his sheltered home, and gave him a new perspective. He helped Armi feel more confident when he came across unexpected challenges, like the gold cart running out of gas around hole twelve. Or to always remember to ask “without onions” when he ordered a sandwich. Armi had already blossomed so much over the past few weeks, and they still had two months more to go.

Ben knelt down, observing the slope of the hill, the slight curve at the very end that was meant to throw his ball off course. He stood up, readjusted his tweed golf cap and glanced over. Armi was standing, talking to one of his associates, hands at his sides, looking nervous like he always did. Ben smiled, almost fondly, and spoke up. “I think I’ll use my 56.”

Armi perked up, always keeping his ears open for Ben’s voice. He immediately rifled through the bag, pulled out a wedge, and walked it over to Ben. Ben took it, observed the head of it and looked back at Armi. “I said the 56, not the 52.”

“Oh right, right! Sorry Mr. Solo,” Armi took the club and put it back in the bag, and returned with the correct one. Ben had asked Armi just to call him Ben, but the boy was so overwhelmed by Ben that he continued to address him formally. After the second time, Ben had let the issue go.

“That’s all right, you’re still learning.” He offered Armi a comforting smile, which Armi bathed in the glow of. Then he stepped back, and watched Ben line up his swing.

* * *

Lunch afterwards was always a treat. Armi got to sit at “the adult table,” with Ben and his associates as they talked in legalese to each other about upcoming cases or clients. Armi usually sat mostly silent, with his hands in his lap. They always ordered some sort of filet, usually fish and Armi felt spoiled. He’d never eaten at a “fancy” restaurant before, marveling at the stemware used for water, instead of regular water cups and cloth napkins.

“So Armi,” Ben said. Armi looked up, putting down his fork. “Did you learn anything today?”

“I did, yes.” It was the same question Ben asked him every week. It was simple, but gave Armi the room to think and breathe as he verbalized his thoughts. “I learned that there’s actually several types of terfgrass, which this course has its own hybrid type that’s apparently patentented.”

“Very interesting, who told you that?”

“Mr. Snoke,” he said, who sat across the table from him.

“Nice, I didn’t know that.” He paused. “Do you know how it came about that people could patent things normally found in nature?” Armi shook his head. “Well as a patent lawyer, let me fill you in.” The rest of lunch was spent telling Armi how patents worked and the case for or against gene splicing to be able to trademark nature. Armi left the lunch fascinated, and departed from the group in the lobby to use the bathroom before he rode his bike home.

The bathroom was quiet and cool, with a tile floor and tile walls. He was the only one in there, but he still chose to take a urinal next to the wall to leave room for others. A steady stream of water against the wall of it left the room with a sense of cleanliness, and the faint smell of lemon cleaning products lingered. Just then, Ben entered the bathroom. He ignored Armi, like ya do, and both went to wash their hands at the same time.

Ben was done first, and dried his hands on the expensive, cloth-like paper towels custom printed with the clubs logo on them. Armi moved around Ben, to the other side of the sink where another basket of the napkins lay. He picked one up, and just as he began to dry his hands, Ben came up behind him.

He put a hand on the counter, arms on either side of Armi, his chest touching Armi’s back. Armi froze, and Ben breathed in his ear. “You remind me of myself when I was your age.” Armi looked up only with his eyes, head still tilted downward, wet towel pressed between his fingers.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me too, the longing.” Ben left a small kiss on Armi’s neck, above the collar of his shirt. “I feel it too.” He pressed forward, pinning Armi against the counter. He wrapped an arm around his waist, his hand dangerously low on Armi’s stomach. “You’re a smart boy Armi,” Ben continued to whisper, lips brushing against his ear as he spoke. “You only need to have more confidence in yourself.”

That was when Ben slipped a hand below his waistline. Armi sucked in his stomach as Ben’s wrist slipped past his belt and underneath his boxes. Armi’s arousal was already present, and he pressed his hips forward into Ben’s warm hand that he sandwiched between himself and the counter. Ben let out a quiet laugh that Armi had become so fond of, like a steady babbling of water over stones. Armi trembled.

“Turn around,” Ben whispered, pulling out his hand a second later. He positioned Armi so his erection would be up, though restrained by his pants. Armi spun, caged in Ben’s embrace, and Ben immediately transferred his hand to Armi’s lower back, though he kept him pressed back against the sink counter. He slipped a leg between Armi’s and Armi groaned, immediately latching on to his shoulders.

Ben smirked, his head tilted away from Armi, avoiding a kiss that he knew the teenager would try to initiate. Then he began to very slowly press the top of his thigh into Armi’s groin, and they began to sway back and forth.

Armi whined quietly, body trembling as he looked up at Ben who looked as though this were any other task he had to do that day. He looked calculating, almost unfeeling, looking down at the sinks, anywhere away from Armi. Armi’s grip on Ben’s argyle-patterned sweater tightened, and he shifted his other hand to Ben’s arm.

“Ah-“

“Shhh,” Ben whispered. Armi bit his lower lip that was puffy with want, and his eyes were half lidded as he listened to the purr in his ear. He’d never been this close to Ben, but now that he was, he could smell Ben’s cologne, and something warm underneath. Sunshine, maybe, or maybe it was the smell of the putting green grass caught in his clothes.

“You don’t want to be caught, do you?” Ben whispered. Armi was at a loss for what to do, for whether he should answer or not. “Like this, desperate for me to get you off.”

Armi nodded once in response, the thought of someone walking in on them both exciting and terrifying him. He felt his temple rest next to Ben’s, and the warmth radiating off of the older man. Armi bit his lower lip tighter, his breaths speeding up. He bent one leg at the knee, and let his head fall forward, chin on Ben’s shoulder. The harsh fabric of his boxers against his groin chaffed, but he didn’t quite care as Ben lifted up his leg, squishing Armi’s balls upward. He could feel the wet spot in his pants, and nearly cursed himself for being so goddamn over sensitive because he was a teenager.

“Ah-“ a moan escaped his lips again, already on the cusp after a few seconds of hard, strategically-applied pressure.

“Be quiet,” Ben commanded.

Armi’s voice petered out to a whimper. He wrapped an arm around Ben’s broad shoulders, hanging on desperately as Ben led him to the brink. Finally Armi fell silent, body so tense around Ben that Ben was the one doing all the movement. His grip was so tight he thought he might break Ben, and Ben wasn’t so sure he wouldn’t. The boy clung to him like his life depended on it, so Ben pressed his leg up and down faster.

Finally Armi shuttered, let out a trembling sigh and his grip loosened. Ben eased up on the pressure, his thigh barely avoiding the moisture. He chuckled in Ben’s ear, “I should have known you’d be as sweet like this as you always are.”

The mess Armi had made stayed contained, and Ben finally released him. Armi panted quietly, hands falling back to rest on the counter. He was near to collapse, just when the door opened. Armi glanced up, head still bowed as Ben turned away, like nothing had happened.

“Oh Ben, I thought you’d already left,” said Snoke as he walked in.

“Just making a quick stop before I head out. I’ll see you at the office.”

“Are you okay Armi?” Snoke stopped, pausing to question him.

“Yes, I’m- I’m fine. Just, sunburned. It’s hot out.”

“Oh, alright.” Snoke turned away to do his own business. Ben lingered in the bathroom only long enough to hear Armi’s quivering answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "foreplay," did I do it right? :DDD TRIGGER WARNING: Older man/under age dry humping


	3. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is prompt 3 of [Kylux Positivity Week NSFW ](http://kyluxpositivityweek.tumblr.com/post/162491836838) \- Toys
> 
> A prequel to a fic that I wrote, specifically [chapter 4.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11746050/chapters/26470956)

“You want me to _what?!_ ”

“You heard me,” Kylo purred, sliding the box over the desk towards Hux. Hux recoiled and took a step away from the black felt box. He drew his hands to his chest, then let them fall to his sides, hands balling into fists.

“You don’t know what you ask, Ren.”

“I assure you, I do, _General_.” Kylo stood across the room, eyes boring into Hux’s soul as he propositioned him for one of the most salacious things he’d ever done.

“They’ll all know, you wont-“

“How will they know?”

“Because they’ll, well-“ Hux was at a loss for words.

“Nobody will know,” Kylo said as he crossed the room. He slid an arm around Hux’s slight waist, but Hux leaned away. He let himself be captivated in the hug, groaning as Kylo tried to trap him in a kiss. But he was wary. To wear a plug _the entire day_ was beyond his abilities. General Hux, the man who brought The Galaxy to its knees… was being asked to wear a buttplug the _entire_ day by the most feared Knight ever to emerge; the Harbinger of Death, Fear Itself. Hux shuddered at the thought.

“No.”

“Please,” Kylo whispered, his voice quieter now. His voice was deep, yet gentle, truly giving Hux a choice, while almost demanding he acquiesce. Hux groaned as Kylo trapped him in a hug, lips pressed up softly against his jaw just below his ear. Hux let his head fall in a sigh, “Okay.”

* * *

Hux awoke at oh-five hundred hours. The alarm chimed from his datapad that he left on the nightstand. He reached up a sleepy hand, and tapped it off. He groaned, waking on his back. He buried his hand back under the blankets, the room cold, just the way he liked it. He breathed in the scent of recycled air, and listened to the Finalizer hum away under him. He found peace in its sound, the gentle thrum of mechanics whirring, keeping him afloat in safety on the Outer Rim. He inhaled deep again, then sat up.

He slipped from the bed, body moving before his brain was awake. That was the trick, to get dressed and out the door before his brain could catch up with his body that moved in a numb haze. Sweats, tank top, dog tags, ballet flats. He was out the door in under five minutes, rubbing his eyes with his gym bag over his shoulder.

Hux walked to the Officers Gym on level seven. He set down his gym bag under one of the benches in the far corner, and rubbed his hands together. It was cold. It was always cold, something he’d gotten used to. Keeping the ship cold served to cool the engines too, which was why his uniform had so many layers.

He shook out his arms as he walked to the track and steadied himself. He focused on his breath, regulating his internal respiratory system. He paused, then began to jog. It was 1 lap to reach 2km, and he planned to run as long as he could without passing out.

* * *

The day dragged on. Hux reprimanded several soldiers for their shoddy uniforms, and he cleared several ships for arrival. He spent a few hours on the bridge, and was early for every meeting. The majority of his time as General was spent in meetings, which meant he had less work to do since most documents just needed approval in the form of his signature.

But after his morning workout routine and what followed, he was itching to be relieved of his duties. After running 10km, he went back to his quarters to take a shower, shave and get ready for the day. He’d stood in the refresher, hands on either side of the sink as he stared at himself in the mirror. He debated if he would be able to withstand the whole day, the entire day with _it_ inside himself. The little black box was in front of him on the sink, like the mark of a murderer. He’d groaned as he’d pulled open the box to reveal the thick, black plug that he would have to spend at least 20 minutes working into himself.

Now late in the evening he was weak, straining for it to be out. He’d used lube to get it in, but after a twelve-hour day, that had worn off. He was in pain, nearly limping though he kept his posture steady with one hand behind his back when he wasn’t typing away on his datapad. Finally he couldn’t take it. He took his dinner at eighteen hundred hours as per usual. He spent another hour or two attending to his duties, but finally he reached the end of his rope. He decided to retire early, and informed Mitaka that he would be given the responsibility of nightly duties of the Finalizer.

Mitaka was flattered, saluted him and was almost blushing. But Hux had no time for that, dismissing himself. He raced back to his quarters, the plug shoved so far up he thought he might pass out. In the calm of the hallway on level seven, he finally felt it. With each step, it ached. It burned him alive, open in a circle though it felt more like a hexagon, sharp points pinning against his insides. His groin ached almost openly hard as he walked stiffly towards his quarters, finally returning to his quarters and nearly stumbling inside.


	4. Gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is prompt 4 of [Kylux Positivity Week NSFW ](http://kyluxpositivityweek.tumblr.com/post/162491836838) \- Gore

The smell of freshly mowed grass and the feel of a steel grate against his cheek woke the General. He twisted his wrists, stun cuffs keeping them bound behind his back. The sensation of a headache was one of the first things he felt as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, and he blinked away the chemically induced sleep. He let his eyes roam, assessing his situation.

He was in a ship, something small, most likely a personal space craft. It looked old, rust the same color as the taste of blood in his mouth lined the corners of the seats against the wall of the ship. He groaned, body stretching, but aching. Suddenly he was unceremoniously dragged to his feet, and he stumbled down the ramp as he was pulled off the ship. He still wore the great coat with the ranked insignia on the arm, First Order patch emblazoned on the arm. He looked up to see his captor, to see who was brazen enough to steal the General of the First Order.

The man looked wild, eccentric at best. Whatever his coat had looked like originally, there was almost nothing left but a series of miscolored patches sewn together. His hair was short, but wild and frizzy like he’d just had a helium balloon rubbed all over it. He dragged Hux out into the grassy field, and tossed Hux away. Hux stumbled and fell, landing with a grunt in the soft, squishy earth. He went to sit up and the man slapped him hard in the face, then kicked his stomach.

Hux grunted with each strike, finally able to get a breath. “Who are you?!” He shouted. The wind whipped around them, tall green grass billowing around them. “What do you want?”

“Oh me? Hello there, my name’s Tallon.” He held out a hand to Hux, who looked up into his eyes which were a mismatching color. The man laughed in his face, yellow teeth bared as his high-pitched cackle boiled Hux’s blood. “Just kidding, you can’t shake hands, can you? Poor General, unable to make a proper introduction.” The man paused, then gasped like he’d just heard a bad joke. “How rude!” He slapped Hux again and Hux’s head snapped to the side, his face stinging. More blood as he bit the inside of his cheek, then spat into the grass. He knew he’d have a few loose teeth that would need to be pulled by the end of this.

“What do you want?” Hux asked again.

“Oh me? I just want money, that’s all.”

Hux was so over this situation just after it had begun. He didn’t like the man in front of him, who stood shifting from one foot to the other, as if the floor was lava and he was trying to avoid it. The man was jittery, his crazed demeanor telling Hux that he was obviously a drug user. The thought made his mind wander, and he assessed his symptoms. He was cold, though that could be from the temperature since it was quite blustery, though not as cold as the Base. He was tired, though that was to be expected. He also felt irritated which, again, was excusable. Hux decided he couldn’t deduce what drug this man had given him, or how he’d overpowered his guard of four Storm Troopers. He looked up at the man, unamused, and also unshaken.

“Whatever you want, the First Order will pay it.” He was bluffing. The First Order wouldn’t pay for Hux, and why should they? He knew they were tracking him right now. An implant behind his right ear gave his location at all times, a procedure he’d willingly volunteered for. Now he was glad that he had the surgery, it was just a matter of time until they arrived. He just had to keep himself alive, so he acted like he was afraid, and uncertain. He tried to seem like an incompetent General, who didn’t deserve to be slapped around more, and who was compliant. He listened to the man, Tallon’s next words.

“You know, I was thinking about that. But want to know who would pay more for you? The Rebellion,” his voice dropped a few octaves as he said the last two words, and Hux forced himself to shutter. He wasn’t afraid of the Rebellion, his Troopers would be here in a matter of minutes, faster than any Rebellion platoon.

“Don’t sell me to them, please,” Hux begged. The man laughed hysterically.

“The General, begging a wanderer like _me_? Oh this is just too good!” He jumped and twirled, overly excited like a child. Hux hated him even more.

“When will they be here?”

“Why, you want to know how long you have to try to escape? Well I have new for you buddy, you _won’t_ escape. I’ll call them right now and they should be here in a jiffy.”

The man turned away from Hux and back to the ship. Hux watched him, and could feel his right eye puffy. He waited impatiently for any signs of a ship, keeping his eyes turned up towards the sky. He couldn’t see what was above them besides grey clouds, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hear a ship breach the atmosphere over the howling wind. He kept his eyes skyward though, waiting for any sign of a rescue team.

Minutes passed, and Tallon returned. He’d buttoned up his coat, and visibly shivered as he walked over to Hux. Hux smirked as he saw the man was cold, Hux’s own greatcoat keeping him plenty warm. TAllon saw his look and frowned. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, I just like your coat.”

“Don’t lie!” The man was suddenly on Hux. He pulled Hux’s head back, fingers curled in the back of Hux’s hair and he pressed a very small knife to the General’s throat. Hux tilted his head up, and tried to lean away from the jagged edge that he felt against this skin. He didn’t move, he barely even breathed. “You know what I do to liars?” Tallon snarled in his ear, and Hux didn’t answer. “I gut them.”

Suddenly Tallon raised his arm, and slammed the knife into Hux’s stomach. The act was so sudden, so unexpected that Hux wasn’t even sure what happened. The knife ripped through layers of cloth, sliding smooth into Hux as it parted his skin and organs.

Hux snapped forward in shock, lips parted and eyes wide as he felt Tallon stab him. The knife went in somewhere on his right side, away from vital organs because Tallon was practiced in this. He suddenly pulled out the knife and Hux’s body instinctively clenched forward, as if to protect himself. He leaned all the way forward, chest, pressing against his knees until Tallon landed a kick to the side of his head.

Hux gasped as he fell over, and then the pain hit him. Stinging pain, hot as his veins began to pour out blood onto the grass. It stained his black outfit, and Hux was left choking, gasping. His heart pounded faster, blood leaking out slowly. Hux began to panic; he couldn’t think. He couldn’t judge, couldn’t gauge how deep the wound would be, if Tallon had struck any vital organs. He couldn’t figure out how much he was bleeding, so he figured he was just bleeding to death. The thought that he was an inch from death was more terrifying than anything else he’d ever experienced. The knowledge of looming existential darkness cracked Hux, just a little bit.

Just then a loud popping noise could be heard over the whailing wind as a space craft broke through the atmosphere. Hux sighed, almost in relief as he remained laying in the grass.

“Who is _that?!_ ” Tallon screamed. He walked back over to Hux and stomped his face hard, and Hux was powerless to stop him as his nose broke. “Tell me!” Tallon screeched.

“I don’t- I can’t,” Hux told himself to stop stuttering. _Stop stuttering son. Chest out, chin up, speak like a man_. He gulped and steadied himself as the words echoed in his brain, “I can’t see it from here, so I don’t know.”

Tallon dragged Hux up to his knees, Hux groaning, head hanging a bit as he was propped up on his knees. He raised his head, and saw the ship far up in the sky, but undoubtedly growing larger as it got close. He watched it, still too far away to see any markings.

“Who is that!?” Tallon screamed again, pointing up at the ship. Hux opened his mouth, then clenched his teeth and winced as he flinched forward.

“I don’t know.”

“Liar!” Tallon accused. Hux flinched and spoke up, chest puffing out as he took a deep breath.

“They’re too far away, I can’t see the paint or insignia so I don’t know.”

“It better be the Resistance. For your sake you better _pray_ that it’s the Resistance.”

They both knew it wasn’t the Resistance. There were no Resistance forces anywhere near here. Where _here_ was exactly, Hux wasn’t sure. But he knew if there were any Resistance fighters in the area, they would have most likely met Tallon there and had Hux in custody already. So he knew it was a First Order ship.

They stood silently, watching it come closer. Hux’s hope grew along with the pain in his side, staying hunched forward slightly. The position was killing his back, which was so abominably straight all the time. He let his head fall for a few seconds, then raised his face to the sky again. It was Kylo Ren’s ship, he could see it now. His heart both swelled, and deflated.

He knew he’d make it out of here alive, there was no way his co-commander would allow him to die because what would he say in his report to Snoke? But he also didn’t want Kylo to see him like this, bleeding and bruised, bowing on wounded knees to a crazy man. Tallon looked at Hux, and saw the hope in his face.

“Who is it?” He accused.

Hux gulped, steeled himself for the beating that was coming. “First Order, Upsilon Class. There’s more behind them.” It was a lie, but telling Tallon there were simple Storm Troopers coming to rescue him seemed like less of a threat than telling him that the custom craft was piloted by the Master of the Knights of Ren who was about to slice him down into a thousand pieces.

“WHAT?!” Tallon assaulted Hux. He slapped him until he fell, and stomped on his face until Hux didn’t want to get up. When he was finished with the assault, Kylo Ren was landing his craft several yards from Tallon’s smaller ship.

Meanwhile, in the cockpit, Kylo Ren prepared for landing. He lowered the landing gear, depressurized the compartment, and sent a message to the First Order that he had the General in custody. He watched Hux go down, that red tuft of hair which stood out stark against green grass disappearing as a brightly clothed figure overtook the ginger. Kylo’s blood boiled, his sense of duty and protection for the General boiling over.

The second the craft landed, he disembarked. Kylo walked down the boarding ramp, mask on, hood up. He glanced around, feeling the area with his senses. They were alone, just the three of them, and Hux was hurt bad, really bad. He could feel the pain, nearly smell the blood as it dripped from Hux’s limp body that was now hidden by tall grass. Kylo stood several feet away from the man who walked up and bowed in an grandiose gesture.

“Tallon, at your service,” he said. “Wait no. You’re at _my_ service.”

Kylo remained silent, staring at the man who was obviously crazy. “You want your General back, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Kylo answered, never one to be chatty or inconcise.

“What’ll you pay for him?”

“Show him to me.”

Tallon smirked, then winked. “Finally on a field with somebody else whose on my level, well done.” Then he turned, and walked to Hux. He hoisted Hux up to his feet, Hux who hadn’t quite been unconscious but wasn’t quite awake either. Hux stumbled along with Tallon, his wound painfully ripped open again as Tallon dragged him with one hand under his arm. Hux fell to his knees again in the grass in front of Kylo, his head bowed. Hux never bowed his head to anybody, the sight of him bringing forth more pity in Kylo. “Now what’ll you pay-“

Tallon was cut off. He was silenced, choked, as he was elevated into the air. Kylo’s arm was outstretched towards him, palm face open. He watched Tallon as he was suspended ten feet above the ground, then looked down at Hux. Hux groaned, swayed side to side before he raised his head. He’d worked with Kylo long enough to know when Kylo was, or wasn’t staring at him, and Kylo was definitely looking at him. So Hux looked up at his captor, suspended and choking for breath.

Hux glanced back at Kylo, nodded, then let his head fall. With a sickening snap, Tallon’s neck was broken. Kylo released him, and his body fell limp to the ground two feet from Hux. Kylo waved a hand in the air as he closed the distance between then, and the stun cuffs were released. Hux let out a sigh it seemed like he’d been holding forever, and fell forward.

Kylo was right there to catch him, kneeling infront of Hux who fell against his chest. Hux finally groaned out of weakness and pain, his body shrinking into Kylo’s embrace. Kylo scooped Hux up into his arms bridal style, and Hux curled up with his head against Kylo’s shoulder. Kylo carried him back to the ship, and laid him down on one of the bench seats that lined either wall. Then he walked past Hux to radio the First Order.

Hux lay groaning, half conscious, half lost in pain and darkness. His head turned from side to side, hands elevated over the wound on his side, though not touching it. He got lost, not sure where he was, or who was around him. Somewhere in the distance he thought he heard people whispering, though that was just the wind blowing through the grass. He was slowly sinking below the stress and pain, eyelids fluttering as his body debated going in to shock.

Then Kylo’s hands were on him, gloved fingers tapping his cheek gently. It stung, his cheeks red from all the slaps he’d incurred from Tallon. His eyes shot open, and Kylo Ren came into sharp focus.

He wasn’t wearing his helmet, face bare for Hux to see, exposed. Kylo’s brow creased in worry, his eyes searching back and forth between Hux’s for some sign of consciousness. When Hux opened his eye, Kylo rested a hand on Hux’s cheek, cupping his face in an affectionate gesture.

“Hux,” Kylo said, a thousand questions coming to mind. But Hux raised one hand in the air absently to draw Kylo’s attention while the other trembled and remained elevated an inch over the knife wound. Kylo looked down, then nodded. He immediately began to undress Hux, helping him sit up to get off the great coat.

Hux gasped in pain, let out a cry as his right arm was slipped from the coat, the knife wound stretching and opening. He whimpered as Kylo set him back down, trying to be gentle. He’d never seen Hux in such a state, so weak, so vulnerable, an open, exposed wound himself. He unbuttoned Hux’s uniform jacket, then pulled up the standard issue tshirt underneath.

He observed the wound, small, not bleeding as much as he’d thought it would. “Hold your shirt up,” he instructed, and moved Hux’s hand. Hux’s fingers balled up over the shirt, hands still trembling as Kylo got up and pulled the emergency med kit off the wall.

“How bad is it?” he said through gritted teeth.

“Not as bad as it seems,” Kylo said as he peeled open a packet of gauze. Hux let out a sarcastic, yet pained laugh.

“You’re just saying that to keep me calm,” he groaned. Kylo gave him a small nod, a wordless answer that made Hux groan again.

Kylo applied the gauze and pressure as he sat on the edge of the bench and Hux let his hand fall onto Kylo’s, as if to help apply pressure. His hands were dirty from the grass and wet from his entire body breaking out in a sweat. Kylo felt a tenderness grow, and he leaned down.

He pressed his lips against Hux’s hard, forcefully dragging him in to a kiss. Hux tensed, taken back by Kylo’s actions, especially at a time like this. Hux’s lips parted as he tried to say something, but Kylo swallowed him instead.

Blood mixed in his mouth, Hux’s essence shared between them. Blood, something Kylo hadn’t tasted in a long time, since his training at the Jedi Temple, in fact. Hux groaned into the kiss, saving it for a moment, someone else sharing in his pain for the first time in a long time. Then he squeezed Kylo’s hand that was applying pressure because it became too much. Kylo pulled out of the kiss and Hux hissed, so Kylo eased up.

“I thought I’d lost you-“

“Kylo-“

“When I saw you go down, I thought you were dead. I felt your pain, your _fear_.”

“You said you’d never search my mind.”

“I didn’t. Your aura was screaming.”

“I’ll never understand you.”

“General,” Kylo stood up. He got up onto the bench, one leg on the outside of Hux, the other between his own. He leaned down with one hand braced next to Hux’s head as he looked into his eyes. Hux’s face was a mixture of relief, and fear. “I’ll never, ever let you out of my sight again.”

“Kylo, you can’t-“

“The Force can keep watch over you, I’ll never-“ Kylo leaned down and kissed Hux again. This time Hux responded better, kissing him back, put off by the salty taste of iron but also aroused that Kylo wanted him so much. The ache in his stomach dulled. “-ever let anything happen to you, ever again.”


	5. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is prompt 5 of [Kylux Positivity Week NSFW ](http://kyluxpositivityweek.tumblr.com/post/162491836838) \- Lingerie

The timeshare was quiet, a grandfather clock chimed away quietly in the living room. The leftovers of an anniversary dinner were in the refrigerator, and the dishes lay drying on a rack next to the sink. A tasteful backsplash behind the stove matched the same warm shades of beige as the paint throughout the small slice of heaven. The only light on came out of the crack in the bedroom door.

Kylo lay on his side on the bed, elbow pressed into the mattress, head propped up on his hand. He lay waiting, smoothing out the comforter with his other hand. He was shirtless, and his body bore the marks of his training. Covered in scars, he was no longer afraid to hide them from his husband.

“You can come out now.”

“You’ll laugh,” Hux’s timid voice came from behind the bathroom door.

“I’m not going to laugh,” Kylo coaxed.

“Yes you are.”

“Honey, Armi,” Kylo said as he sat up. “I’m not going to laugh.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

There was silence again on the other side of the door. Finally, it slid open silently, mechanical gears whirring as it opened. Hux peeked around it, hiding behind the wall, biting his lip nervously. Then he slowly stepped out, hands clasped in front of himself. Ben’s face fell slack, staring at Hux’s figure.

He stepped out in fishnet thigh highs, a black garter and black underwear dotted with rhinestones. He wore a simple ribbon around his neck, tied in a bow and had deliciously disheveled his hair, just a bit. Kylo’s eyes widened as Hux stood doubtfully in front of him.

“Well?”

“You’re-“

“You hate it!”

“No-“Kylo was cut off by Hux disappearing back in to the bathroom and slamming the button to make the door shut. Kylo got up off the bed and walked to the refresher, and he spoke to the door. “No, Hux, that’s not-“

“This was such a stupid idea.”

“It’s not, Hux, please listen,” he raised up a hand and put it on the durasteel, feeling the cold, smooth metal under his fingers. He didn’t pry his way in or force the door open, speaking into the crack of it. “You look amazing in those stockings. Please, let me show you how sexy you are.”

Again there was a few seconds of silence, before the door slid open again. Hux looked sad and unconvinced, but Kylo grabbed his hands to pull him out and lead him to the bed.

“You are, by far,” he wrapped Hux in a hug as he spoke and walked backwards, “The most sexy man in the entire Galaxy.” He pushed Hux onto the bed, and crawled over him. “I couldn’t be more lucky-“ he stole a kiss, Hux sinking into the comforter, “To call you my husband.”

“You just think I look good because you have to,” Hux retorted.

“No,” Kylo laughed into Hux’s neck as he kissed him. Then he went further, down his chest, pausing at a nipple to flick it with his tongue. He sucked it through his teeth, gently teasing Hux’s other nipple with two pinching fingers. When he finally relented, Hux ran a hand through his hair, pressing back those long locks that spent so many hours hidden under his intimidating helmet. Kylo got down to Hux’s thighs and began to unsnap the garter belt.

“See, I knew you didn’t like it,” he whispered.

“Shhh,” he whispered, nuzzling his face into Hux’s crotch. Hux spread his legs willingly, feeling completely embarrassed. Why he’d let Kylo talk him in to this, he had no idea.

Kylo unsnapped the garter from each thigh, and pulled it down along with Hux’s underwear. Hux sprang out, only half hard and reached down to take off his fishnets. Kylo held his hand, to stop him. “You’re keeping those on,” he purred into the underside of Hux’s dick, the rumble in his throat vibrating from somewhere deep in his throat.

Hux bit his lower lip at the idea, and it seemed to make him relax. Kylo stroked him with a familiar hard, while kissing his inner thigh. He rested a hand on the top of Hux’s thigh, whose legs spread out around him. He kissed the soft skin there, sucking gently, eyes closed as he kissed a promise into Hux’s skin.

He moved his thumb up over Hux’s tip, and felt a small dollop of pre-cum there. He smirked and spread it around, releasing Hux’s thigh to reach over to the bedside table. He pulled Hux into his arms, on their sides, and wet his fingers. Then he stroked down Hux’s ass, into the little chasm between his cheeks. He felt the dip, and teased it.

Meanwhile Hux was getting off just on the thought of being half clothed with Kylo. That’s how it had all started, really. Half clothed in dark hallways, sloppy hand jobs and even sloppier preparations. Now it was a turn on to be wearing something while they went at it, even if it was just a simple pair of gloves, or fishnet stockings.

Hux pressed his hand against Kylos hardness that begged to be set free, restrained so tight in the new pair of pants Hux had bought him. Finally, he pulled down the zipper, and got Kylo’s pants off. By the time he was naked, Kylo rolled Hux over on top, and positioned himself.

“Oh is that how it is?” Hux teased. He reached a hand behind himself to better position Kylo, knees pressed into the bed and hips raised up. He teased the head of Kylo’s cock against him, hole relaxed and exposed.

“It is, yep.”

“Well that’s not quite fair.”

“As I recall, you wanted to be on top last time.”

“Well this time is-“he paused, eyelids fluttering shut. He’d sat down, ever so slightly, Kylo pushing him open without even moving. “Different- ah,” Hux bit his lower lip to quiet himself, always embarrassed by how high pitched his voice always got in these moments.

He slipped down further, slowly, gauging his pace. Hux put a hand on Kylo’s stomach, and Kylo cupped it there, his other hand on Hux’s thigh. Hux took his time, going slowly; he _always_ went slowly. It drove Kylo crazy, the drawn out anticipation.

Finally Hux began to pull up, and when he dropped back down again he fell forward, both hands on Kylo’s chest. Kylo reached up one hand to stroke back the hair from Hux’s face, as if to calm him. Hux tilted his head to the side and kissed the palm of Kylo’s hand, before he started them at an easy pace.

Kylo wanted to help, fingers wrapped almost completely around Hux’s thigh, but he didn’t want to rush it. Hux was always slow to build things up, to build _this_ up. Hux flushed, head tilted off to the side as he rose and fell, balls gently touching Kylo’s stomach each time he dropped down. Kylo watched, marveled at his husband who moved above in their secret love-making. Two years they’d been married, and it had been possibly the best two years of his life.

Kylo sat up, his hand sliding up from Hux’s thigh to his hip to press him all the way down. Hux froze, lips parted in a quiet moan, Kylo buried all the way inside. Kylo watched his face slacken, listened to his voice rise and then kissed at his jaw once. Then Kylo flipped them over, and Hux fell back in surprise on the bed. Kylo pressed one of Hux’s legs up, the other following suit on its own. He kept his eyes locked on Hux’s, thrusting in and out faster than Hux had been doing before.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kylo whispered.

“Oh, Kylo,” Hux sighed.

“Out of everyone- in the Galaxy- you’re all- mine.” He grunted out, Hux’s tight ass drawing him in and Kylo didn’t ever want to stop. His attention was sharp, focused all on Hux which nearly made Hux cower. A force-user focused solely on one person was intense to say the least, and as the night wore on Hux found it harder and harder to think. He kept getting lost in pure feeling, pleasure overwhelming his senses of sight, smell, taste. Eyes blinded shut, Kylo filling his nostrils with a familiar scent, enveloping his mouth in a passionate kiss. It was all too much.

Suddenly Kylo pulled out, also pulling Hux from his reverie. Kylo pushed his hip over, and Hux rolled up onto his knees. He spread his legs, and Kylo slipped back in as if he hadn’t even gotten out. He leaned forward as Hux slid an arm under the pillows, the other next to his head.

Kylo laced his fingers with Hux’s and Hux leaned over to kiss the backs of his fingers. Kylo stayed hunched over Hux, his other hand reaching around to stroke Hux. Hux moaned the second Kylo touched him, and Kylo was grateful for that. The love he felt, the swelling in his heart made it hard to keep his orgasm at bay, wanting to share everything, every moment with the man below him.

Kylo let out a groan, then “kriff” as he buried his face into the back of Hux’s head, in the red locks he’d stroked so many times before. “Ah-“

He slid in all the way, as if to the end of the Galaxy itself. Hux squeezed Kylo’s fingers tight, biting a moan in to the pillow as that most magnificent of feelings washed over him. He came onto the bed in three shuttered spurts, while Kylo pulled out only slightly, to push back in as he chased his own orgasm.

He gave Hux one thorough, final thrust before he pulled out, almost too quickly, because the pain of being touched like that after such a feeling was intense. Kylo collapsed onto the bed next to Hux, and Hux fell over too. They panted, chests rising and falling as Kylo put a hand on Hux’s leg, the fishnets still there though down to Hux’s knees.

“See,” Kylo said through deep breaths. “I told you that you looked sexy.”


	6. Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is prompt 6 of [Kylux Positivity Week NSFW ](http://kyluxpositivityweek.tumblr.com/post/162491836838) \- Alien

Kylo entered the cell first as he led the procession, two guards following quickly behind. He wore a black tunic over black pants, a saber hidden underneath. At his impressive height, he towered over the others. His body was lean and long, black hair tousled without his helmet on. He’d long since disregarded it after the fall of Leader Snoke, and the First Order. Now he was willing to lower his morals, and wanted to take a slave in to his chamber if only to relieve his stress, and anger.

The Twi’lek waited on bruised knees, hands chained together at the wrists with a chain that was bolted to the floor. He looked up when Kylo entered, eyes raised towards Kylo to take in his visage. Kylo smirked triumphantly and stopped to look over  _his prize_. The slave wore, well, barely anything.

Hux’s outfit was mostly for aesthetic purposes. An intricately beaded waist belt of gold and black jewels was clasped around his hips, little strings of jewels hanging off of it. The front and back were covered only by a simple black cloth, barely enough to hide anything at all. His skin was light blue, two unmarked leku draped, over his shoulders. He was bare chested and strikingly thin, his skin free of any marks but the faint lighter-blue discoloration in certain spots that he was born with, like freckles. The outfit he wore gave away his previous station in life, and it was obviously he'd been born and raised as an _entertainer_.

Kylo nodded once and without a word, two guards emerged from behind him. They walked to Hux, unchained him from the floor, and Kylo left the room. They followed him out, one in front of Hux, the other behind.

They walked up the stairs, out of the basement and in to a grand chalet mansion that sat upon a large estate. Kylo was given one entire wing of the mansion, lent to him for as long as he liked thanks to his ties to General Organa. They walked up a grand staircase, Hux’s eyes rising to take in his surroundings. He followed silently where he was led, showing no signs of struggle.

They walked down a hall on the second floor lined with a rug and damask-patterned wallpaper. When they got to the master bedroom, Kylo pushed open the double doors. They opened to reveal a grand apartment, much like the rest of the mansion. Hux was then unchained, and one of the guards tossed him harshly  _like a piece of trash_ , and Hux stumbled to the floor. He fell silently, and the guards left him all alone with Kylo.

Kylo turned away from the Twi’lek that cowered on the floor, and began to take off his gloves as he walked from the antechamber to the bedroom. He put his gloves on top of the dresser, unlocked the saber from his belt, and put that down too. Then he turned towards the open door that connected the two rooms.

“Come in here,” he instructed. Two seconds later Hux appeared, silent and lithe, and he walked to the center of the room. He watched Kylo hesitantly, like he wasn’t sure if he should avert his gaze or not. The room was lavish with a large four poster bed that had tassels hanging from each, for the pure arrogance of it. A wrap around balcony connected the front room and the bedroom, and the doors to it were open to let in a breeze.

Kylo walked up to the frail figure, and could feel the power draw up within himself as he towered over the slave in front of him. He knew this creature would be malleable, compliant to all of his whims. But he didn’t want to be obeyed out of fear; he wanted to be obeyed out of respect. He looked over the man’s face, eyelashes light blue and curled upward as he stared back. Kylo smirked, still feeling triumphant over owning the best catch in the clutch.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

Hux remained silent, looking up at him with wide, upturned eyes. He looked confused.

“Can you speak my language?” Kylo asked. Hux nodded once, and turned his head to the side. He brought a balled up fist to his mouth and coughed hard, groaning as he cleared his throat. Then he spoke in a raspy voice.

“Hux-” His voice was unusually deep so he gave it a good honest groan, clearing his throat fully. He hadn’t spoken in days, and his voice came out quieter, clearer the second time he said it. “Hux.”

“Hux?”

Hux nodded and looked back up, searching Kylo's face for his motives and plans. “My friends call me Armi.”

Kylo nodded and watched the Twi’lek’s fearful stance; they both knew he wouldn't be able to get away even if he tried to escape. Kylo noticed that Hux’s teeth were flat, which was strange coming from a male of the species. “Which would you prefer?”

Hux shrugged one bare shoulder, but didn’t answer. “So tell me, Hux," Kylo tasted the word on his tongue, judging if he liked it or not. "Where did you come from before this? Before we found you in that stinking squalor.”

Hux winced as Kylo said it; they’d all known how bad the conditions were of his previous  _hotel_  where they would see  _gentlemen._  But it was better to be with the devil you know than take the chances out in the Galaxy.

“Arkanis.”

Kylo raised an eyebrow. “Academy trained?”

Hux nodded again and his head dropped. He knew what would come next, he’d experienced a dozen times. And he knew that Kylo was no different.

“So, if you’re from the Academy, show me what you can do." Kylo lowered his voice, "Dance for me.”

Hux stepped back a few feet, and began to dance to a tune in his head. It was slow and methodical, though languid like a routine he’d rehearsed a thousand times. His hips shifted back and forth like a churning ocean, arms outstretched, moving like waves of water through the air.

Kylo took a seat on the chest at the end of the bed to take off his boots as he watched approvingly. He was captivated, entranced by Hux’s graceful movements, a being so beautiful words couldn’t express just how tenderly Kylo wanted to touch him. The way the creases of his hips fell so slightly, the curvature of his chest as he reached up… Kylo stood up, each boot lined up next to each other. He was hot in his collar, and motioned to the bed.

“Lay down, on your back.”

Hux’s movements slowly faded, before he nodded and turned towards the lavish bed. He knew then that Kylo was like every other man, who only wanted him for one thing. So he walked to the bed, and laid down on it, head not quite nearly on the pillows. He didn’t undress though, the fabric between his legs giving him some semblance of modesty.

Kylo climbed up over him, a hand on either side of his head. His legs were on either side of Hux's, knees pressed hard into the fabric as he looked over the Twi'lek. He searched Hux's face, and for the first time he actually saw that it was dotted with freckles, a shade lighter than his skin. He leaned down, and Hux tilted his head to the side, away to avoid a kiss. Kylo paused, and brushed one of Hux's lekku gently over his shoulder. Hux shivered at the touch, and then Kylo gently began to kiss Hux’s neck. One hand reached up to cup Hux's chin, thumb gently stroking over his cheek.

He kissed softly, a little row of wet dots in a trail down Hux’s skin. Kylo stopped when he got to his shoulder, and looked up. The little blue alien underneath him hardly responded, eyes glazed over as he found somewhere else to be in his mind. Kylo had never seen someone with that look on their face, but he knew what it meant. He sat up, and hovered over Hux again.

“Are you hungry?” He asked gently.

Hux’s eyes seemed to clear as he came to. “Hmm?” He turned his head, making eye contact with Kylo.

“When was the last time you ate?” Kylo sat back on his knees, the hardness of a bulge showing through his pants. But he ignored it, and if Hux saw it, he didn't show that he noticed.

“I don’t know. I can’t remember.”

“I’ll order you a meal. Any preferences?”

Hux shook his head, lips pressed tight together, confusion spreading across his face.  _Luilris mushroom pie,_  the thought came across clear as day. Kylo smirked, then got off the bed. They didn’t have any of those mushrooms here, but he could get some. He turned to walk away, but paused under the door frame to point across the room at the other door. “If you want to wash up, the bathing suite is through that door.”

* * *

The night sky unfolded above the couple as they walked through the gardens. Green flora lined a pebbled path that crunched underfoot. Hux wore a plain pair of cloth shoes to guard his feet which was in and of itself strange since Hux was used to being barefoot. They strolled along after dark, which was most of the time on this planet anyways. Lights were strung in the trees overhead to give some semblance of visibility.

Kylo pulled them aside to a private awning with a bench and a mock-balcony, where the grass beyond had been recently trimmed. Hux took a seat on the very far edge of the stone bench, hands pressed together tight in his lap. He still wore the same outfit from the previous day, though Kylo had ordered him a few new outfits that were still in transit. Kylo had graciously let him borrow a black scarf that Hux unfurled around his shoulders, and draped over his arms.

Kylo took a seat too, trying not to encroach on the Twi’lek’s space. He knew the shy man was just waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the catch in this relationship, even though there was none. “So what do you like to do with your time?” Kylo asked, looking out at a dark sky dotted with bright, far away stars. Hux was staring at them too, and he shrugged one shoulder.

“I don’t know.”

“Surely you must have something you’re interested in.”

Silence spread out as seconds ticked by, and Kylo wasn't sure Hux had heard him. Kylo turned his head to look at Hux, who continued to stare ahead of him. Finally Hux spoke, “I like the stars.”

Kylo smiled softly, watching Hux’s contemplative face. “I like them too.”

“It’s like,” Hux started, without pausing. “Wherever I go, whoever I’m sold to, they’re always there. Always watching, no matter what system I’m in. I can always rely on them being there, no matter how far away.”

Kylo looked adoringly at Hux, and watched his eyes as they shined in the reflection of faint starlight. He felt his heart swell, and reach out. He stroked the backs of his fingers down Hux's arm over the scarf, and Hux didn't recoil. He felt bad for the poor alien who seemed so lost, and so far from home.

* * *

It was a grueling day. Kylo was up and out of his wing of the house before Hux even rolled over to wonder what time it was. He returned well after dinner, and dragged himself in with heavy bones. He opened the door, locked from the outside just to make sure Hux couldn’t run away, and he was pleasantly surprised to see Hux standing by the balcony. He looked up, like he was startled, and turned to Kylo.

Kylo smiled gently, glad to see his slave - the man who he’d hardly touched at all, who he only wanted to hold in his arms - draped in gold. It appeared the shipment of clothes had arrived and Hux wore a gold shawl wrapped around himself and draped over one shoulder. The excess was left to trail behind his back. He wore plain white canvas pants that stopped at the knee, but had a slit up either side. Kylo mired at him, glad he’d covered up a bit, but also eager to undress him. Kylo tried to put the thought out of his mind.

“Hey,” Kylo said in a sigh, exhaustion visible on his face.

“Welcome back,” Hux said, a faint smile on his face. He watched Kylo’s body sag and slide on to the couch where he let out a deep sigh. Kylo put a hand up to his forehead and pressed the tips of his fingers against the vein in the middle, his thumb pressing against one of his temples at the same time.

“Can you take off my shoes?” Kylo asked quietly.

“Of course,” Hux perked up, and walked over. This was a familiar ritual, and something he was eager to help with. Hux unlaced Kylo’s boots, and pulled off each in turn. He lined them up next to each other behind the couch. “And socks?”

“Mmm, if you don’t mind,” Kylo mumbled. His eyes were closed, laying on his back stretched out languidly across the couch.

Hux also peeled off his socks, and laid the little bundles next to the boots. Then he hovered near the armrest of the couch, shifting from one foot to the next. Kylo picked up his hand that had been on his stomach, and tapped his chest with two fingers. His other hand transferred to his other temple, pressing in. “Come here,” he said gently, testing Hux.

The way Kylo looked so… tired, and so over-worked, had Hux second guessing himself. Hux took the chance and nodded as he walked around the couch. He laid the gold shawl down on the floor next to the couch and climbed on top of Kylo. He lay on Kylo’s chest, his head nuzzled up under Kylo’s chin and Kylo sighed with relief. Then Kylo wrapped both arms around Hux, resting them on his lower back.

Hux remained silent, his arms bent at the elbow as his hands rested on Kylo’s shoulders, fingers balled up in to fists. Kylo could feel it again, that anxious feeling like Hux was waiting for Kylo to turn on him. Kylo laid there for a few quiet minutes, his thumb rhythmically and gently stroking over Hux’s bare skin. Then suddenly, it was Hux who shifted.

He slipped a leg between Kylo's and slid a hand up to Kylo's neck, feeling his pulse under the skin. Kylo shifted to accommodate, and Hux’s fingers flattened out as he moved his hand down, stroking over the outside of Kylo's thigh.

“Mmm,” Kylo hummed. “Don’t tease me, please.”

“I’m not,” Hux whispered, and propped himself up on top of Kylo. He moved his hand between them and pressed it into Kylo’s groin. Kylo’s eyes shoot open and he shifted himself, head tilted down but he could barely see Hux because of how tightly his head was tucked up under Kylo’s chin.

Seconds of silence passed between them, Hux’s hand slowly applying pressure and releasing. Finally Kylo spoke in a whisper, “You don’t have to."

“I want to,” Hux responded in as quiet of a voice.

Kylo remained unmoving as he felt Hux touch him, and he wasn’t sure about this situation. But it was Hux initiating it, so Kylo resigned himself and let the Twi’lek press into his heat. Kylo laid his head back again, tilted his chin up to look at the ceiling. As soon as Kylo relaxed, Hux slid his hand up and under Kylo’s trousers. Kylo groaned, deep and heartfelt as Hux stroked down his length.

Hux was almost excited at feeling him, a fellow human creature with a generous length; not a creature so foreign he’d be in danger of being hurt. Hux smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, and shifted Kylo upwards so he could stroke more easily.

He wrapped his fingers around Kylo's length and pressed his thumb up against the underside of his tip. Kylo was resoundingly quiet, and it was refreshing. Hux listened to him breathe silently, slowly falling in love with the quiet way Kylo received him. Hux stroked faster, over his girth and pressed his thumb up over Kylo’s tip. He smiled softly when he felt the wetness there, just a small drop, and he smeared it around Kylo’s tip.

Finally Kylo moaned, lips parting. He arched his back slightly up towards Hux, easily lifting the man on top of him who weighed barely anything. Hux tilted his head, and leaned up to try to plant a kiss on Kylo’s lips. To his surprise, Kylo tilted his head down and caught Hux’s lips. They both seemed to freeze, judging if this was how it was supposed to go, and if they were both consenting.

Hux put his hand from Kylo's neck down on the couch to prop himself up as he dragged the kiss deeper, though it was still slow. Kylo stroked his hand up Hux’s back, two fingers over his spine and Hux paused as he opened Kylo’s mouth, letting out a moan. Kylo pulled out of the kiss and tossed his head to the side to mutter, “So that’s what you sound like.”

Hux inhaled a hiss in an attempt to silence himself, and he bit his lower lip as a smile crept up his face. Then Kylo whispered definitively, “Good.” In one sweeping motion, he locked an arm around Hux’s waist, and flipped him over, pressing him down into the couch. He captured Hux in a kiss again, pouring out love into the alien that now lay below him.


	7. Training Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is prompt 7 of [Kylux Positivity Week NSFW ](http://kyluxpositivityweek.tumblr.com/post/162491836838) \- Training Together.
> 
> Armi and Kylo are dating, but Armi has been cheating on him with Ben, who comes to see Armi as he's the center of a train.

The entire floor of the high rise was rented out. It stood twenty-two stories high above the city, the early afternoon sun shielded from the rooms with tinted windows. In the main room, one of the nearly-dozen men put on his favorite streaming music channel, and another poured out drinks. They were liberally filled with booze, and they all mingled or joked together, most half-dressed, as they each took a turn in the only bedroom.

Anonymous man #4 was just buttoning up; he’d kept his pants on during the ordeal, a perky white ass still propped up in the air. He didn’t say anything, neither of them did. The ginger on his knees and elbows was whining quietly, breathing into a pillow under his head. The man stood up and left, plucking his drink from the table next to the door. He stepped out with a few applauds, and held his hands up in the air as if he’d just _scored_.

“Alright Ben, you’re up,” said the man behind the bar. He’d rented out the floor of the building, and been anonymous man #1. Ben stood up from his seat on the couch. He wore simple basketball shorts and a plain black tee; he’d come prepared, like the rest of them in baggy clothes or pajama pants. He nodded, walked to the room, and stood for a second outside the door. His hand hovered over the doorhandle for just a second, before he walked in.

The room was darkened, like the haze just after sunset. There was a queen bed fitted with dark sheets and a nightstand on either side. The carpeted floor underfoot silenced his footsteps, and he was glad none of the lights were on. To his right was a dresser, to his left a mirror and chair.

In front of him Armi’s figure lay on the bed, his pelvis having half sunk back down to the bed, legs spread out over the comforter. He had both hands under the pillow, and was letting out several quiet whines which amplified the door shut. Ben’s face softened. He went to put his drink down, but saw the ring of condensation where the previous attendants to this ritual had set theirs. So he kept his in hand.

He walked to one of the windows, reached around the curtain and opened the window. A breeze could be heard whistling past the window. He walked to the bed, and set down the red solo cup on the unused bedside table. Then he pulled out a pack of smokes; they’d give him shit for it later but he didn’t care. He put two in his mouth, lit them, and inhaled to light.

Then he pocketed the pack and lighter, and knelt on the bed. “Hey, Armi,” he put a gentle hand on Armi’s shoulder, thumb on his black shoulder blade. The sound of the voice, and of the lighter, drew his attention. He turned his face over, wiping tears on the pillow and inhaling wet and moist. Then he looked up with one eye open, before he pushed himself up weakly from the bed.

“Ben,” he breathed in relief. Ben offered him the cigarette, and with shaking fingers he took it. He trapped it between forefinger and middle, brought it up to his lips and inhaled. The nicotine crackled faintly, butt of the cigarette aglow. Then he exhaled. “I didn’t know if you’d come.”

“Of course I would, you invited me.” Ben sat down on the bed, facing Armi looked like a fucked-out two-dollar whore without the mascara. Ben inhaled again, masking the scent of sex and depravity in the room with the smell of cigarette smoke.

“How are you doing?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Armi was shaky, not sitting up, barely able to move himself. “I’m fine,” he said unconvincingly.

“You know you can stop at any time.”

“I know, but…” he had to think of the word, his mind and body so thoroughly ravaged. “But gay Bingo.”

Ben couldn’t help but let a smile crease the side of his lip upwards. “You really want that mark on your card, don’t you?”

“Well I can’t let Mitaka have all the glory, can I?” Finally Armi pushed himself up, rolling over slightly to sit back. He winced, and decided to sit on his side, with his legs folded next to him.

“Oh, I brought you something.” Ben picked up the cup from the bedside table and handed it to Armi. Armi shook his head so Ben clarified. “It’s not alcohol.”

“What is it?”

“Just water and some Mio. Grape.”

“You bought Grape Mio?”

“Just for you.”

Finally Armi smiled, faintly. He snatched the red cup, and drained the entire thing. He handed it back to Ben with a shaky sigh, and continued to smoke his cigarette. They sat in silence for a while, Ben looking worriedly at Armi whose eyes were half lidded, and whose gaze was zoned out somewhere across the room. Finally Ben offered Armi the cup, to put out his butt in.

Armi looked down at his cigarette, not sure when he’d smoked the entire thing. He put it out in the cup, and Ben swirled around the last remnants of the drink to dampen them both. Then he put the cup back on the table.

“Has Kylo stopped by?”

Armi shook his head, letting it fall. “He’s coming to the party later, _afterwards_.”

“You sure this plan is going to work?”

Armi looked up, face heavy with exhaustion. But he nodded, “I think it will.”

Ben reached over and squeezed Armi’s hand reassuringly. If he said he slept with Armi at this _party_ , when Armi broke up with Kylo, they could be together. Ben only hoped he plan worked. He spoke up.  “I should go.”

“No,” Armi said. He finally looked at Ben, a half smile on his face. “I want you to.”

“Are you sure?”

Armi nodded, and slowly began to roll back over. Ben sighed but nodded and stood up. He pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving them on the floor at the end of the bed. Armi got into position, turning his pillow over but found that side moist too, from where he’d already used it when the first four came in.

Ben got up behind Armi, stroking himself with the lube provided as he watched Armi below him. He lined up, slightly unfeeling, uncaring when Armi hissed and pulled away. “Wait.”

“What?” Ben paused, and sat back. Armi groaned as he rolled over, and pushed the pillow down. He lifted his hips, and put the pillow just under the small of his back. Ben scooted forward, leering over Armi.

“I want you to make me cum,” Armi whispered. Ben choked and froze, staring down at Armi. Armi saw his look, and his eyes sharpened. “Oh my god did I say that out loud?”

“Uh, yeah,” Ben nodded.

“Oh I’m so sorry, they’ve just-“

“Armi-“

“-been saying all these things in m-my ear-“

“Armi-“

“I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s okay,” Ben finally reached out and put a hand on Armi’s cheek. “Really, it’s okay. I’ve just never heard you talk like that before.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s alright,” Ben lowered himself and gently planted a kiss on Armi’s lips. Armi kissed back, clinging to Ben even when he tried to pull away. “I love making you cum,” Ben whispered in to Armi’s ear. Armi spread his legs around Ben, one lifting off the bed to open himself. Ben wrapped a hand around his base, hard as he was going to get before penetrating his secret lover. He'd been in this position many times before with Armi, helping him cheat on Kylo, his boyfriend.

But this was different, this was after Armi was used and abused, something he’d acquiesced to, and that his boyfriend had begrudgingly gone along with. As Ben entered him, Armi seemed to melt below him.

Armi’s lips parted, arms weak around Ben's shoulders. It was so different having Armi like this; compliant, unenergetic. Usually Ben could hardly keep Armi off of him, but now Armi was weak, and yielded open like a warm flower. Ben groaned and let his head fall to kiss Armi’s neck. But it tasted… well, not good.

Two hours of being fucked by various men, most of whom Armi didn’t know, had left him sweaty and smelly, his neck salty from it. So Ben pressed his face to Armi’s ear, to let him hear him breathe, something he knew Armi liked. Ben hunched over Armi, fucking him fast from the start. He knew Armi didn’t need any preparation, the other men had done that, so Ben tried his best to work himself up, to come inside Armi who was already slippery slick with other men’s cum.

Armi couldn’t think, he couldn’t put two and two together. He told himself it was Ben, his dirty little secret who was always willing to drive up to his dorm at any hour of the day or night for a booty call. But Ben was also sweet, buying him coffee and helping him study in the library during finals. Armi was beside himself though in this moment, barely more than a limp doll to be molded and filled.

When Ben wrapped a hand around Armi’s length, which all the other had neglected, Armi arched up towards him. Ben paused for just a second, reaching a hand to reposition since Armi’s ass was pressed more in to the bed. Then he resumed, still stroking Armi who was silent. He was _never_  normally silent.

Ben kept up the fast pace, breathing into Armi’s ear, trying to tell him… anything. _I’m sorry. If you tell me to stop even now, I will. God I’m so close. Come back to me. You feel so good_.

“Ah!-“ Armi gasped, a hand reaching over his head to grasp at the sheets. He came hot and lurid between their bodies, flowing spurt after spurt and Ben followed suit. But his orgasm was quiet and faint, his heart not in to it but his groin had a mind of its own.

Armi started doing that whining thing again, something Ben had never heard him do. He pulled out slowly, a hand on the top of his length to measure it out until he got to the tip. He slowed, Armi’s body stretching around him, muscle contracting as he smoothly pulled out. Armi let out a long, obscene moan and Ben collapsed next to him on the bed, panting.

They breathed hard, panting for a few seconds before Ben reached up a hand to stroke Armi’s forearm. Armi barely moved. His lips were parted, eyes closed, legs on the bed though spread in a diamond shape. Finally he spoke up, “Can I have another cigarette?”

Ben smiled a half smile, and nodded. “Yes, I do.” He reached around the bed to the floor where his pants were, and pulled out the pack. He lit only one, inhaled, and then handed it to Armi. As soon as he took it, Armi dropped it on the bed.

“Oh shit,” he sat up, the world spinning around him, too much stimulation for him to handle.

“That’s alright I got it, here,” Ben picked it up after it barely singed the comforter. He put it to between his fingers and pressed it to Armi’s lips, and Armi sucked gratefully. After one inhale, Armi was able to use his fingers, able to hold the filter a bit steadier.

“Thank you,” Armi muttered as he lay back down, whining once as his legs shifted. His entire body was uncomfortable, barely able to pay attention to anything. Ben reached over and stroked a hand over Armi’s cheek in a tender gesture.

* * *

The room greeted Ben with a resounding applause, and one man patted him on the back. “First one to make that bitch cum, my man!”

“Shit,” Ben laughed, brushed back his hair. He acted proud, like he was just another one of the guys. Not like he was already sneaking around with Army, and helping him to cheat on his current boyfriend.

The party started after they were all done, and the door to the room remained closed. Ben stayed the whole time, waiting. He glanced over at the door periodically, but nobody went in, nobody disturbed Armi. Until Kylo got there.

Kylo walked in quietly enough, and for the most part people didn’t cheer or acknowledge what they’d just done to his boyfriend. He got a drink, and walked past most the partygoers. Ben watched him out of the corner of his eye, and he would do anything to be the one to take Armi home after such a long day. But all he could do was lounge on the couch and pretend like he was having a good time.

Once inside the room, Kylo shut the door and flipped on the bedside lamp. He set down his drink on the nightstand, noticing a small ring of dried condensation there. He reached a hand over, gently shaking Hux awake.

At some point Armi had crawled under the blankets and passed out. He hadn’t even got up to go to the bathroom or to shower. When he felt Kylo’s hand on his shoulder he groaned in to wakefulness, and turned over slightly to look up at Kylo.

“Hey”

“Kylo,” Armi muttered. Kylo sat on the edge of the bed, gently stroking Armi’s arm.

“I’m here to take you home.” Armi simply nodded, and let his head fall back on the pillow. Very slowly Armi woke up, his hands shaky, body weak. Kylo helped him get dressed since Armi was barely able to lean over to tie his shoes. There was a kind of anxious quiet between them, and Kylo helped Armi off the bed.

They walked out of the room to no fan fair, the party raging around them as Kylo took Armi’s hand and led him to the elevator. Ben's eyes watched longingly, hoping that Armi would keep the promise he’d made to break up with Kylo. But with the way Kylo was leading him through the throng of people, Ben suddenly wasn’t so sure that would happen.

* * *

Ben heard the news through the rumor mill. He woke up to a text from Mitaka that Armi had broken up with Kylo, something nobody thought was possible. Ben scrolled through his texts, and saw that there was none from Armi. He frowned, but immediately texted Armi.

_“Hey, you up?”_

_“Good morning!”_

_“Can we talk?”_

_“Sure, what’s up?”_

_“Can we meet for coffee?”_

_“Sure. Campus Bean?”_

_“Sure.”_

_“How about between class, 10:30?”_

_“Sounds good.”_

_“C u there.”_

Ben sat at a table next to the window. He was nervous, a cup of coffee already in front of him. Armi was late, and Ben hoped he wouldn’t stand him up. He knew Armi’s reputation just generally, that he was a big flirt, and hard to tie down. Somehow Kylo had managed, until last night when Armi had broken up with him.

Ben told himself that the fact they’d been sleeping together for months gave him some clout in Armi’s mind for first in line now that he was single. Ben twitched his knee up and down as he waited. Ten minutes later Armi showed up, looking flustered but happy. He wore a beanie over his red hair, icy blue eyes lighting up when he saw Ben. Ben looked up, a faint smile on his face.

He stood up and they exchanged a hug. “Good to see you,” Armi said, arms around Ben’s shoulders. Ben felt calm as he wrapped his arms around Armi’s waist, so familiar to him now but he felt like he was on the brink of losing Armi.

“Good to see you too,” Ben broke the hug first to sit back down.

“Be right back,” Armi chimed, and went up to the cashier to order a coffee. In no time at all, he was sitting across from Ben and Ben spoke first.

“So I heard a rumor.”

“A rumor? About me?”

“Mmhmm, about you, and Kylo.”

“You heard we broke up?” Armi’s tone sounded confused. Ben nodded. “Who’d you hear that from?”

“Mitaka. He texted me this morning.”

“I’m sorry, sorry you didn't hear it from me first.,” Armi reached across the table to squeeze Ben’s hand. “I wanted to tell you but I wanted to wait for the right time.

“That’s okay,” Ben said and shrugged.

“Do you want to hear about it?” Armi said eagerly.

“Sure,” Ben perked up, his anxiety receding. He smiled across the table at Armi, as Armi began to go through the entire dramatic scene, Ben’s heart melting as he realized he could finally have Armi all to himself.


	8. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is prompt 8 of [Kylux Positivity Week NSFW ](http://kyluxpositivityweek.tumblr.com/post/162491836838) \- Fluff

The Chinese Take-Out boxes were discarded off to the side as the night settled in to the nearly empty apartment. A siren wailed somewhere off in the distance, but otherwise all was silent as a clock from the previous tenant ticked away above the kitchen sink. Ben rolled over onto Hux, who get out a quiet grunt as he bore the weight. Ben stroked a hand over the short sides of Hux’s hair, then trapped him in a soft kiss as he wiggled a leg between his. Hux broke the kiss.

“This was a good idea,” he whispered, voice soft and shadows cast across his face from the computer. Kylo went in for another kiss, a soft peck this time. Hux laughed as he ran a hand over the buzzed sides of Kylo’s brand new haircut. _A fresh cut, for a fresh start._

“It was,” Kylo muttered, and leaned down to kiss Hux’s neck.

“Getting you away from your parents… it’s like a new beginning.”

“Mmhmm,” Kylo muttered, unconcerned with conversation because he had other things on his mind. He kissed the soft dip under Hux’s jawline, and Hux made a motion to wiggle away. It was a silent command, something Kylo had gotten used to. Hux’s body language was readable after being with the man for nearly two years, after dealing with all his ups and downs, his father’s disownment, and Kylo’s own abandonment of his parents. Now they were here, together, in a nearly unfurnished apartment with only Kylo’s laptop, a stack of DVD’s, and an air mattress. And take out. It was perfect.

“Hey, do you think our neighbors will want to come over tomorrow night?”

Kylo huffed a sigh and sat up between Hux’s legs, and brushed back the bit of hair that was still long on top of his head. “I don’t know, probably. They’re gay too, so I’d assume so, yeah.”

“Me too.”

Kylo got up, padded quietly to the kitchen. He took the single glass that they shared between the two, and filled it with water from the tap.

“What time did the movers say they’d be here?”

Kylo took a sip, and padded quietly across the studio floor with glass in hand. “They said anywhere from 10-2.”

Hux groaned at the thought, and sat up. He reached out for the water, and Kylo instantly gave it to him. Kylo sat back down on the bed, cross-legged at Hux’s feet. Hux took a sip, nearly drained the whole damn thing and set it aside. “I still say we put the bed under the window.”

“We’re not putting the bed under the window.”

“Why not?”

“Because, do you want to be woken up with the sun glaring in at 6am?”

“It won’t.”

“That side faces the east, yes it will.”

“Well, maybe we’ll just have to buy new blinds.”

Kylo rolled his eyes playfully, “Look at you, Mr. Interior Decorator.” Kylo crawled back over Hux, and Hux willingly laid back, happier than he’d been in years.

“Well I refuse to have a mancave for a house.”

“What’s wrong with man caves?” Kylo teased, again kissing at Hux’s neck. Hux scoffed, but didn’t retort as he wrapped his arms around Kylo. The night went on, Hux’s quiet sighs perforating it as they started their life together in their tiny studio apartment, locked in each others embrace.


	9. Embarassing Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is prompt 9 of [Kylux Positivity Week NSFW ](http://kyluxpositivityweek.tumblr.com/post/162491836838) \- Embarrassing Moments

The meeting was in full session. It was a full hour-long debrief on the progress of the Starkiller Base, and an update on the status of several shipments that the rebels had attempted and failed to embargo. Hux stood at the head of the table, and Kylo Ren’s seat went noticeably empty. Except he was still in the room.

It was one of the wildest ideas Kylo had ever come up with, but Hux was never one to back down from a challenge. Kylo used the force to shield himself, making the other high-ranking officers in the room oblivious to his presence. He’d been teasing Hux the whole meeting, starting out on his knees, licking him from behind. Hux was barely holding it together at this point, now that Kylo was balls deep in him and thrusting faster.

Hux had one hand on the table, standing up as he normally did in meetings. He stood as still as he could, angry at Kylo for putting him in this position. He’d never been so compromised in his life. His other hand hovered over his datapad, rattling off numbers as he scrolled down. He paused, his head tilted downward as if he was scanning the data. But really, he was shaking apart, choking on his pleasure.

Kylo was good at keeping his orgasm at bay, slowing when he felt Hux tense. _We can’t have the General getting off during a meeting_ , Kylo Force-whispered to him. Hux cleared his throat, a bad habit he’d gotten rid of after he stopped smoking when he graduated from the Academy. But now he was being unceremoniously fucked from behind, in front of all the important officers. All eyes were on him as he led the meeting, and he could barely keep his voice steady.

“Two shipments of double duracreet were also intercepted, however the paperwork was apparently in order so they were allowed to leave. It seems our-“he paused again, raising his eyes. He wanted desperately for them all to leave, to be able to moan and cry out as Kylo drilled in to him. He glanced at the clock on the wall above them; the meeting was just over halfway over. He decided then and there as Kylo began to go in at slow, shallow thrusts, his hands on Hux’s hips, that he would end the meeting early, and send out a memo… later.

“-counterfeit documents are really quite believable, so we should all give a big shout out to the Kull Group whose stepped up to-“ he paused again, inhaling deep.

“General, are you alright?” An officer to his right said.

Hux looked over and loosened his collar. “I may actually be coming down with something, now that you bring it up. Perhaps we’ll end the meeting here, and I’ll send out a memo with the rest of what I couldn’t get to.”

“Good idea,” one chimed.

Another officer swiped closed their datapad, “Get some rest.”

“Maybe take one of those vitamin packs,” another suggested.

“Yes, thank you. Keep an eye open for my-y,” Kylo bottomed out again and Hux twitched forward, leaking cock pressed hard against the underside of the table. “-memo.”

He didn’t shake hands with anybody, claiming that if he was sick, he didn’t want to spread the germs. A cold virus could spread like wildfire in a ship with a crew this size, and he wanted to stymie that if possible. When the last officer left, Hux cried out.

“Ah!-“ He fell forward onto the desk, two hands smacking the top of the polished steel. Kylo chuckled behind him, the first audible noise he’d made and Hux spread his legs wider. Kylo dug one nail into Hux’s hips whose pants pooled around his ankles, and began to thrust in earnest. Kylo’s other hand began to stroke Hux, gloved fingers feeling foreign, invasive.

“Fuck me, Kylo, kriff-“Kylo pulled one of his arms behind his back, holding it there and Hux gasped with each thrust.

“How was that?” Kylo muttered from behind. His mask was off, thick hair let down around his shoulders. He was still mostly clothed, only his cock exposed.

“Embarrassing, ah-“Hux was reduced to a moaning puddle of mess. His cheek pressed against the steel, breaths untamed as he cried out. His knee buckled, but Kylo let go of his arm from around his back to help steady him.

“In front of all your coworkers… such a slut.”

“I’m going to come- ah-“Hux gasped, breath hitching in his throat. He tensed, hands balling in to fists. Kylo stroked fast around him, thrusting as hard as he could with the General trembling below him. Hux came hard, harder than he had in a long time. A stream of it landed on the floor under the desk where Kylo directed it, and Kylo pushed all the way in as Hux peaked.

He smirked, miring at the General splayed out lewdly on the conference room table. Finally he released Hux, and put a hand on his lower back to let him know he was pulling out. He was slow, Hux letting out a low-frequency moan as he dragged himself out. Hux remained laid out on the table, knees weak as he stood awkwardly at the end of it. Kylo chuckled behind him.

“Well done, I think the meeting was a success.”

“Shut up,” he snapped. Hux was always angry at Kylo when they weren’t fucking, and even then sometimes. Kylo zipped up, still painfully hard but he figured he’d visit Hux later that evening, and make him suck him off. So he walked to the door, and let it open, shielding Hux’s visage from any passers-by.

“Don’t forget to send out the memo.”


	10. Free Day-Emperor Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is prompt 10 of [Kylux Positivity Week NSFW ](http://kyluxpositivityweek.tumblr.com/post/162491836838) \- Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also posted as a stand alone because of the word count.

The gala was over-the-top extravagant. Women spun down from the ceiling, wrapped around gold cloth draped from the ceiling. They outstretched their arms, which created a fantastical display as partygoers danced under them on the polished marble floor. Champagne flowed freely and the tall arch of the entryway was gilded. Chandeliers hung above the dancers, and each couple that spiraled around the floor was dressed to the nines with highly decorated collars and jewels in their hair.

Waist coats were trimmed in the finest fashion and many women were literally draped in spun gold fabric. The entire event was ludicrous, and it seemed all that all the attendants blushed at the luxury. The Emperor sat on his throne as he greeted each party goer upon arrival. Emperor Armitage Hux wore his most regal outfit, a black suit with a high collar tinged with gold. He wore a cape, a gilded First Order clasp holding it across one shoulder. He wore a crown, a simple band of gold with short spirals topped with jewels not nearly as bright as his red hair, the ranked insignia on the forearms of his coat sewn in gold. Two guards stood on either side, the only men in the entire place that were armed. His advisor stood slightly behind him as the Stewardess introduced each person by name, rank and title.

It was a fairly standard gala, celebrating some big achievement that was irrelevant at this point. Five men came up to the Emperor, and though they appeared unarmed, they had the hidden hilt of a saber under their coat at their side. Four men knelt behind their Master, each outfit mirroring the other in matte black. Kylo Ren knelt last, in front of his four Knights and his cape pooled on the floor. The cape had shoulder pads that were tasseled with red, which was the only color among the group. A gold chain went across his chest to connect the shoulder armor, and he raised a balled fist to his heart in a salute.

“May I introduce Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, and his Knights," the Stewardess announced.

Hux nodded, pleased with their show of humility. “Welcome. Please, rise.”

They stood up in mirror synchronicity, and finally Kylo met Hux's gaze. Kylo’s eyes was intensely captivating, and Hux met it with his own hard gaze, silently judging Kylo’s character by his stance. Hux observed the way he stood with his feet apart, ready to attack or defend, despite being weaponless.

“Your Highness, my Knights and I offer you our services.”

“And what services would that be?” Hux asked, amused.

“Protection.”

“Protection?” He quirked a brow.

“Yes, your Highness.” Kylo bowed his head. The Knights behind him were silent. It was almost unnerving how still they stood, all eyes on Kylo as they stared at the back of his head, not a single black hair out of place.

“What makes you think I need your protection?”

“The protection provided by your soldiers is second to none. However, we are specially trained and would like to discuss this further with you. Perhaps we can provide a presentation of our abilities, to put on display the years we’ve spent training for the opportunity to protect the most revered man in all the Galaxy.”

Kylo took the opportunity to stroke Hux’s ego, and Hux could feel it, so he nodded. “Speak with my advisor," he motioned to his side where Mitaka stood, diligent but silent. "He’ll be able to schedule a meeting.” Kylo and the Knights knelt and bowed again, before they stepped to the side to meet with the Emperor's advisor.

* * *

Hux sat in one of the large, empty halls in his castle. He hardly ever left because it was too dangerous. So he ran the Galaxy from the hallowed halls, every system bowed to him and paying homage. He was good and benevolent, but people still bore him a death wish as per every ruler throughout history. He played the role of kind Emperor, a stark contrast to the only other man in the Galaxy with the gal to challenge him.

Emperor Snoke hid somewhere in the Outer Rim where he gathered forces and plotted against Emperor Hux. Hux had spies within Snoke's ranks, and was kept akin of everything Snoke planned so that he could thwart him at every turn. Hux didn’t even know if Snoke had any true friends or allies left, since they all seemed to secretly pay homage, or atleast taxes, to Hux.

Presently, Hux sat in a chair by himself in the hall while the Knights lined up in two rows in front of him. They held sparring sticks, and Hux watched eagerly as they practiced. A table placed next to him had a cup of wine. He always had a cup of wine next to him, but he never drank it. People took notice, as if Hux was playing the part he was expected to, but was really just a mortal man, as normal as the rest. Of course it was all part of the chess game of being Emperor, letting people see what he wanted, but hiding his true self.

Hux presented himself in a certain way, convincing people he was strong but charitable, and also brutal in his pursuit of Peace. He watched the Knights, each wrapped in black Kimono’s as Kylo introduced them one by one. His outfit was only different from the others in that his gloves were imprinted with a fine leaf pattern hand-tooled into them.

As they commenced and sparred, it was easy to pick up that their movements were  faster than a normal man's reflexes. They spun, struck and blocked in an a practiced fashion. When Kylo sparred with one of the Knights, Hux watched him with a gaze that could kill. The knights moved so seamlessly with each other, hard muscle moving under tight black fabric. Hux was thrilled at the prospects of their offer.

A half hour later, the Knights knelt in front of Hux as they had at the gala. Mitaka had only been able to schedule a short show with such little notice, but it was enough to convince Hux of their usefulness. Kylo knelt in front of the other Knights, each one with their heads bowed. His hair was slightly disheveled, falling in locks around his face and it teased Hux's mind, though he put those thoughts aside. He was a man of business, pure and simple.

“I hope you have enjoyed the display, most exalted Emperor Hux. We can show you more if you remain unconvinced of our abilities.”

“I think I’ve seen enough. Thank you Master of the Knights of Ren. You and your Knights have proven yourselves worthy of my council. Welcome to the First Order.”

Hux lifted and extended a bare hand. One of his hands was dotted with simple double- and triple-bands of gold, while the one he extended bore a single ruby inset on a gold band. Kylo lifted up his hand to take Hux’s, and kissed his ring. His lower lip just barely touched the back of Hux’s fingers, and the kiss solidified their dedication to him. Hux smirked as Kylo let his hand go, his mind reeling with the possibilities.

* * *

It was decided that the Knights would first test the strength of the shield of protection around the Emperor. It would be at night, and they would try to penetrate the defenses already in place. Hux didn’t think it could be done, his Troopers were the most well trained in all the Galaxy. And yet he sat up in his high tower, the grand double-doors of the balcony open to the night air. The balcony was small with only enough room for two people, and no furniture. So he sat just inside it, candle burning low.

The bedroom itself had a tall, vaulted ceiling that was so dark at night you couldn’t see the very top. His four-poster bed was big enough to fit an entire family, comforter a gold and black brocade pattern. The floor was stone, various rugs laid about, a bantha fur on the floor of the side of the bed where he slept.

There was a private bathing suite off to the right, complete with large claw-footed tub in its own room and a vanity with a variety of scented perfumes. Hux sat up in a simple chair, staring at the open balcony door which he assumed was the only way they could get in. The door to his bedroom was locked, and he’d locked the window in the bathing suite. Of course, they might still be able to infiltrate his bed chamber, but that was the point. Maybe they would find another way in, he mused. Hux only had to wait for half a glass of crystalline liqueur to get his answer.

He perked up as fingers appeared over the edge of the balcony railing. He smirked, double checked that the robe around his waist was in fact fastened. He tried to be modest, though in private he was anything but. For now he wore a black sheer, lace robe woven with gold roses across the back. Underneath he wore a simple pair of casual lounging pants that cut off and tied at the knees with beads of gold. He still wore the rings from earlier in the day, and he’d dashed on a splash of perfume for this occasion. He set himself up like a reward for the victor, for whoever found him first.

Kylo Ren hoisted himself up onto the balcony, perched for a second before he hopped down from the railing. He landed completely silently before he rose. It was a silence so resounding that it took Hux completely by surprise. It almost wiped the smirk from his face...  _almost_.

“Master Ren, nice to see you,” Hux said, an amused undertone to his words.

“Your Highness,” Kylo said, and he sounded surprised. He knelt, a balled up fist against his heart in a salute and he bowed his head.

“Rise, please. Come, have a seat,” Hux motioned to the chair next to him, a table between the two with an open bottle and two glasses, though one had Hux’s lip stains on it.

Kylo nodded and got to his feet. He padded across the room, feet nearly silent in shoes that were little more than black fabric with string that laced up around his calves. He took a seat, not quite on the edge, but not quite relaxed. Hux eyed him, and poured gold liquid from the decanter into the second cup. Kylo took it and nodded gratefully.

“So tell me, where did my defenses fail?”

“Your defenses are strong, your Highness. It was only with the last guard that I was able to pass without a fight.”

“And why’s that?”

Hux watched as the candles cast shadows across his face, the unmistakeable mark of a smirk growing on Kylo's face. His stony visage was finally broken. “Your guards need more time to rest.”

 _He fell asleep on the job_ , was what Kylo had been trying to say. Hux couldn’t help but mirror Kylo’s smirk, and he nodded as he picked up his glass. “Alright then. Well I’ve made a note of it.”

“Otherwise, your defenses are quite fastidious.”

“That’s great to hear. Thank you for this, for testing our security.”

“I’d like, if I may, to post a guard outside your room at night. I checked other means of breaching your quarters, and found none as suitable as the balcony. My Knights and I can take shifts throughout the night, and it’s a task we’d be glad to participate in.”

“I think that would be suitable, yes.” Hux eyed Kylo. He was formal in every aspect of the word, addressing Hux properly and showing his humility at all times. He wondered where exactly Kylo had come from, since he seemed to appear out of the blue.

“Where did you and your Knights train?”

“A far off planet, you may have heard of it,”  _or not_ , “Named Arkanis.”

“Arkanis,” Hux repeated, thinking about it as he glanced away. He looked at his drink, and sucked in his lower lip in thought. Then he looked back at Kylo, who’d fixed him with a heavy gaze. “I can’t say I have, unfortunately.”

“We train from childhood.”

“For what specific reason?”

“To provide protection, for whomever will hire us. We train together, as a group. Many other groups provide protection for members of the Senate, and royalty on other planets.”

Hux nodded, not breaking his gaze from Kylo. They fell into silence, each staring at the other as if measuring up the other. Hux was still uncertain about the situation of having an unknown group of (basically) ninja’s guarding him while he was asleep.

And Kylo, well, Kylo was helplessly sunk. The way Hux looked at him, with undivided attention, someone who congenial who had a personality that all-together made him so attractive was a test Kylo had never faced before. Hux was able to gather meaning and insinuation from the slightest word or inflection, and it revealed taht Emperor Hux was not the fool Kylo had been led to believe. Kylo took a large sip of his drink, not akin to alcohol but drinking it out of respect since it was offered to him by the Emperor.

“Are you a monastic group?” Hux questioned.

“Yes.”

“And marriage vows, are they allowed?”

“No, we are like many other societies in that aspect.”

Hux nodded, and Kylo waited for it. He could almost hear the thought, well… he could hear it if he wanted. But he didn’t want to pry, though he got the feeling that Hux was particularly good at guarding his mind. Most people’s thoughts floated through Kylo’s mind like water through fingers, but Hux’s mind seemed resoundingly silent.

“I suppose,” Hux’s firm demeanor finally cracked as he went from sitting stock straight, to leaning on one arm of the chair. He tore his gaze from Kylo to look outside at the stars twinkling in the distant horizon. “That’s a good thing. If you dedicate your life to the study of martial arts, then you must focus on nothing else.”

Kylo stared, shocked that he would come to that conclusion. That was exactly the reason why they weren’t allowed sexual relations of any kind, and yet Hux had barely even brought up that aspect. “Yes, it is.”

* * *

 week, a series of Knights stood on Hux’s balcony to guard him. They took it in three-hour shifts, rotating throughout the night. He never saw Kylo when he went to bed which he attributed it to the fact that the Master of the Knights of Ren would be best to keep watch during the time of night when assassins were most likely to strike. So obviously it wasn’t when Hux was still awake. Hux felt a sense of security knowing Kylo watched over him while he slept.

Once a week, Hux took a break from his duties in the form of a prolonged bath. It was usually taken some time after twenty-two hundred hours, after all the daily meetings and conversations had come to their logical conclusion. He entered his chambers, thoroughly exhausted and looking forward to his weekly ritual. He walked in through the double doors of his chamber, dressed to the collar in his finest regalia. He wore a full black suit, trimmed in gold as per his persuasion, and saw  _the_  Knight standing on his balcony.

The doors of the balcony were open, and Kylo Ren stood with a hand on his waist-belt, over a silver cylinder as he looked out over the gardens, and the lands beyond that. Hux immediately felt a sense of relief.

He figured he’d returned to his chambers later than he meant to which was why Kylo was there, but he said nothing to the Knight as he crossed the chamber. Kylo was, of course, acutely aware of everything that moved in these surroundings. Kylo didn’t turn to look at Hux, but he could feel Hux's body peel back the air as he moved through it. He could hear the door handle screech in its socket, though it turned silently for the Emperor.

Kylo stood stock still, one hand behind his back, the other at his side next to his saber. He stared out at the unfolding night sky, and watched the constellations that he knew so well. He inhaled deep as the Emperor entered his chamber, but didn’t move. He wanted to be a non-entity; he didn’t want Hux to be bothered by the presence of him, or any of the Knights. So he didn’t move. Hux glanced in Kylo’s direction, a small smile growing on his face, but he continued to walk past and went to the bathing suite.

Hux stopped finally and let out a very deep, weighted sigh. Kylo could feel the weight of it on his shoulders, which cracked with tension. He walked to the bathing suite, and turned on the water of the claw-footed tub. He twisted one knob, then the other to adjust the temperature. Hux methodically pulled off the gloves of one hand, and let his hand run under the water. His other hand turned the knobs, making sure the water was only a few degrees warmer than he’d like. Once he was satisfied with the temperature, he stood up from the lip of the tub. Hux unclasped his cloak, turned towards the closet, and then went to undress.

He hung up his cloak, and unzipped his boots which he neatly put next to several other pair of nearly identical boots. He sat on the small stool in the closet, and began to undress. He peeled back layers of black fabric, engraved with gold on the shoulders, the hem and the scruff. He hung each up, though he discarded certain items into a hamper to be washed later.

As he pulled back each layer, he felt the exhaustion roll into his bones. It came over him with each layer peeled back, exposing him. His vulnerability was slowly brought forth, displayed as dark fabric gave way to pale skin. He sighed quietly to himself, finally all alone in his closet as he distributed his outfit in its proper place. Kylo, of course, was watching all of this intently.

Not that he was watching it with his eyes, of course. But the Force was strong. It strung along the walls, hugging against plaster and paint until it made its way to the slowly revealing figure. It traced over his skin, centimeters off the Emperor’s warmth as it vined its way around. Kylo watched as the Emperor stripped naked, waiting with anticipation as each garment that was peeled away. By the time Hux was fully nude, Kylo was choking for breath at the sight of him.

Hux went back to the tub which was nearly full, and turned off each knob. He slipped in, toes first to test the water. He let out a quiet hum, reveling in the warmth as his body regulated to the temperature. Then he slipped in all the way and lay submerging up to his chin. As he rolled back his shoulders and groaned, so did Kylo out on the balcony as he watched Hux with a second sight. Kylo put a hand on the balcony railing, reeling from the experience.

Hux lay back, and sighed as he let his head rest on the back of the tub. He closed his eyes, his muscles unwinding. He could feel the tension, so tight in his shoulders unravel and melt like the candle on the edge of the tub. He moved his legs, the water sloshing slowly, barely creating a wave as he did so. His entire body was submerged in warm, clean water and he sighed. His sigh was like a breath on Kylo’s face, and Kylo inhaled deep.

Hux inhaled, then reached up and took the bar of Segran soap that was so effervescent the scent itself could bring relaxation to the holder. He dipped it in to the water and let it foamed to create a soothing sheen throughout the tub before Hux rubbed it over his skin. He stroked the bar over his arms, down and back up. He let it trail up under his arm and down, over his abdomen and his lower back. He was far too lazy to lean forward to clean his upper back, a part that Kylo Ren would gladly wash for him if only he would ask.

Hux stroked the soap over his legs, lifting his toes out of the water. He soaped up a hand, suds multiplying above the waterline before he massaged them over his foot, his toes, the ball of his foot. He pampered himself, unable to trust anybody to take as good care of himself as… well, himself. So Hux pampered himself with smelly soaps that gave off the aura akin to a goddess. His outline was stark against the warm candles that burned away in the night. All the while, the wind blew in to warm Hux with the night air of his planet, and his people. And Kylo could see, and smell, every single second of it.

Finally, Hux stood up from the tub. Water dripped off of him, and his toes were silent as they landed on the rug underneath. Kylo let out an audible sigh as Hux wrapped a towel around himself, and then Hux stepped over the quilted rug at his feet to go back to the closet. He toweled off, the very edges of his hair tinged with water droplets. He dried himself, fluffy towel taking away every bit of water that Kylo wanted to lick off of him. Kylo watched the fabric as it brushed over Hux's calves, the back of his knees, and his inner thigh. Kylo gripped the railing tight with one hand.

Hux pulled off his sheer, rose-embroidered robe from the hook in the closet and wrapped it around himself. At this point it was more of a formality. He’d gotten used to the Knights, to being “watched” (or he thought he was being "watched" when in reality he was very definitely being watched) at all hours. But the Knights always kept their back to him, so he felt a sense of privacy and security. He walked to the vanity in the bedroom, and took a seat on the cushioned stool in front of the mirror. Kylo squeezed the edge of the railing tighter, eyes stark open wide, staring into the distance. He wasn’t prepared for… this.

Hux glanced over, and observed the Knight. He stood, as per usual, with his back to Hux. His dark hair was the same color as the outfit, which was fastened so tight Kylo might pop out of it.  _…might pop out of it._  Kylo heard the thought and raised his head slowly upwards, face towards the stars. He’d heard the thought, the first lucid one from the Emperor and it did nothing to help his resolve. He waited, tense, for what would happen next.

Hux looked over the bottles of perfume on his vanity, and let his hand hover over them. He made his choice, each bottle a different champagne color. He picked up one that was long, blunt, and amber colored, which he started on his chest. Hux dragged the perfume dropper over his chest, up his sternum and drew a spiral over his right pectoral. He dipped the dropper back in the bottle, then continued the line up over his left and spiraled it. He set that bottle aside, and reached for another.

Slowly, Hux drew designs on his body. He used different fragrances, as per the most recent aroma therapy science. Mint on his chest and asper on his forearms for strength. He used perkit on his calves, spiraling it over in circles that overlapped. Slowly as he drew lines of invisible liquid over his skin, he disrobed. Kylo trembled.

Kylo still gripped the railing tight and it took all his strength not to move, and then another ounce of energy not to break the handrail. He trembled, alone and silent as he watched Hux paint his skin. His skin which was so warm, soft and salty. It was something Kylo could sink in to and lose himself. His head fell down, bowed as his intuition fought his inhibition. He was a creature of feeling, he couldn’t just  _ignore_  what Hux was doing, his appeal.

Kylo leaned forward and pressed his bulge, so tight in his pants, against the side of a ballister as he shifted onto the tip toes of one foot. He felt the rub against his hardness as he watched Hux paint his skin in beautiful alabaster that seemed so bright against his pale skin that was the color of clamshells. Kylo let himself sink back on the balls of his feet, debilitated by the feeling of the drag of his own pants against his aching erection. Still Hux didn’t relent, completely unaware of what he was doing to the Knight as he dragged faint perfumes over his skin to help with sleep, strength and sharpness of mind.

Finally Hux relented, releasing Kylo from the throws of unrequited passion. But when Hux got up, it was only to go to the bed. He wrapped the sheer robe around himself, tied around the waist, and stood up. He walked to the bed, soft footfalls sticky over marble until he stepped over the rugs. Kylo released the balcony and suppressed a groan, his head still bowed.

Hux looked over with a glance, and saw the Knight with his head bowed. He paused, wondering vaguely if the Knight was praying. Then Hux stripped off his robe, wearing nothing underneath. He draped it on the chest at the end of his bed, and pushed back the sheets. Kylo could hear the fabric rustle as Hux pushed the blankets back, and Kylo wished to hear that sound for the rest of his life.

Hux got in to the bed, and pulled the sheets over himself. He lay on his side, facing the balcony for a second before he realized he probably shouldn’t face his guardian as he fell asleep, so he rolled over and put his back to Kylo. He settled in to bed, eyes closing with exhaustion. The scent’s he’d diligently decreed upon his skin lulled him to sleep, familiar and soothing to sore muscles and his mind, the warmth of the tub lingering. And the security of having the Master of the Knights draped him in comfort until he faded off to sleep.

Kylo was in a whirlwind of turmoil, fighting his longing. His gut urged him towards the figure in the bed, that quietly rolled onto its back in sleep. Kylo held his ground as long as he could, mind swimming with lust. The scents were completely intoxicating, giving him a sick lust-drunkenness that clouded his judgment. He tried to maintain his balance, it felt like he was swaying from side to side. Finally he couldn’t stand it. Kylo could hear soft breath of Hux as he exhaled in sleep, and Kylo turned.

The figure was only a small lump under the covers, dwarfed by the large bed. Kylo longed to help him take up more room on it. So he walked over, and the second he stepped in to the room, his head cleared in sharp focus. And he focused on one single thing: the Emperor.

He hovered next to the bed, watching the man he’d pledged his loyalty to, the man whose hands were kind, knowing. He leaned down, body bent at the knee, hunched over the Emperor. His face was so close, and as soon as he came within a breaths distance, Kylo was lost. He let his head dip and pressed his lips down onto Hux’s softly, kissing him with all the tenderness his body could give.

Hux awoke, startled into consciousness with another's presence so near. He tensed, but kissed in return. He inhaled deep through his nose, realizing who it was that was attempting to wake him, so he pushed back. He pushed just far enough to give them space before he broke away and propped himself up on his elbows. He stared at Kylo, eyes opened wide as he wondered for a second if this was a dream. “What are you doing?” He whispered.

Kylo immediately fell to his knees, penitent with his hands on the edge of the bed. He looked very much like a puppy dog asking to be let up on the bed, a look that Hux thought suited him. “Let me praise you.”

“What are you doing?” Hux said louder as he sat up, looking aghast. He stared wide-eyed, not sure what to do in this moment. He’d never faced a situation like this, and he had no guidance as to what to do.

“I pledged myself to you, let me fulfill that pledge. Let me marvel in your grace-“

“No-“

“-mire in your glory. Your eyes are blue like the largest stars, your skin flushed with them-” Kylo stood up abruptly and leaned forward. Hux scooted back, his chest rising and falling faster as he was overcome with emotion. Kylo was pledging such loyalty to him and bestowing such compliments, Hux was overwhelmed. This was  _not_  how Hux had thought he’d wake up... with a Knight begging to crawl into his bed. Kylo hovered over the bed with one knee on it as he leaned towards Hux's retreating figure.

“Let me worship you. You- most mighty of all rulers-“

“Stop,” the words trembled out, and Hux realized he was afraid. He was vulnerable with the powerhouse of a man in front of him who pleaded for his intimacy. Hux couldn’t remember the last time he'd let somebody in to his bed, and now it was like somebody had just stumbled upon it.

“The most exalted ruler, my Emperor,  _please_.” Kylo breathed the last word, eyes caught in Hux’s. Hux melted as he looked yearningly at Kylo. A few tense, silent seconds passed before Hux nodded and reached over to turn on the bedside lamp as he gave in.

“Okay," Hux said.

Immediately Kylo unhooked his belt, and let it fall to the floor. His saber giving a dull thump as it landed on the fur rug. Then he unlaced his shoes as he remained on one knee and stared at Hux, who waited unmoving. Finally Kylo pushed back the blankets and Hux scooted back farther, still uncertain of his decision. Kylo advanced faster than he could recoiled and when he caught Hux, he wrapped an arm around his waist.

Kylo tugged as he pulled Hux down the bed, laying the Emperor out on his back. Kylo kissed him down into the luscious sheets, and Hux was overwhelmed by the obscure figure above him. Kylo’s lips were soft, opening Hux’s mouth and Hux met him with his warm tongue. Kylo’s hands were all over Hux as they traced the dips above his hip bones before a hand rose up to stroke over his clavicle.

Kylo slipped his hand under the back of Hux’s neck in a cradling gesture as they kissed. His other hand wandered down, backs of his fingers stroking over the top of Hux's length which was mostly flaccid. Hux bent his leg at the knee as he let himself be touched and stroked. He felt divine, and found Kylo's hands expertly searching their way over him.

Hux reached up, and stroked a hand over Kylo’s hair before he slipped off the thin thread of fabric Kylo used to keep it restrained. His hair cascaded over Hux's fingers, and he reveled in its luxuriousness as he pushed it back  with lithe fingers. The hair was so long it faintly tickled his face, and somewhere deep in Kylo, a warmth erupted.

Kylo rolled them over, then over again and found his way between Hux’s legs to be unobstructed. He started to frantically kiss Hux's throat, sucking hard, tasting the last remnants of perfume the Emperor had dabbed on. He pressed his lips to Hux's ear, “My Emperor. Let me worship you." Hux bit his lower lip, and watched as Kylo sat up to peel off his Kimono. He pulled off the wrap, and tossed it to the side. Then he pulled his shirt off roughly over his head before he put both hands on the bed. He fell forward, like a lion over its prey, and started to kiss down the length of Hux's torso. Kylo could see the lines of the perfume that were invisible to the naked eye, but not to a Force-user as they cascaded down his milky skin.

“You’re my most _faithful_  devotee,” Hux whispered. Kylo stroked a hand across Hux’s inner thigh, the other gently stroking up his chest. Kylo hummed against his skin, just below his navel as Hux’s body fanned out gracefully on the sheets. Then Kylo dragged his forehead down Hux’s lower abdomen which was free of any hair. Kylo breathed against the base of Hux's dick which had begun to harden, his mouth open in a slight  _O_  as he trembled. Kylo was achingly hard for Hux after the veritable foreplay that had been inflicted upon him on the balcony.

Then Kylo licked the flat of his tongue up Hux’s length before he swallowed down, and Hux’s hands once again found their way in to Kylo’s hair. Hux watched the Knights’ mouth spread open over him and his head bob eagerly. His tongue felt good, and a small smirk grew on Hux’s face as he realized he had one of the most powerful men in all the Galaxy sucking him off. Kylo looked up, and caught Hux’s gaze. Then he closed his eyes and swallowed all the way down.

Hux moaned, back arching off the bed slightly. He inhaled a shaky breath and scratched his nails faintly over his stomach to ground himself. He found Kylo’s hand, and slipped his fingers in between, his breaths becoming uneven. Kylo unbuttoned the front of his own pants and brought himself out with one hand as the other squeezed Hux's fingers. Finally he gave himself some freedom, and began to openly thrust into his palm as his hand wrapped tight around himself.

Kylo groaned into the sensation, throat vibrating against Hux’s tip. Kylo would be content with doing only this all night if Hux would let him. He'd be content to give Hux all the pleasure while sating his own. But Hux seemed to notice the thrusts of Kylo's body, so he stroked Kylo's cheek with the hand that had previously been in his hair to draw his attention.

Kylo slipped his lips all the way off, a quiet smacking sound emitting from the motion before he sat up. “Touch me,” Hux said as he spread open his legs wider and Kylo climbed back over him.

Kylo kissed his neck and muttered, "It would be my honor."

Hux guided Kylo’s hand between his legs, and down further into his heat. Hux shifted on the bed and felt Kylo's hand stroke between his cheeks, bare fingers warm and soft. Hux blushed at the touch, but his attention was drawn to a quiet noise. He turned his head as Kylo sat up, a small jar already in hand. Hux gasped and sat up, before he scrambled away. “How did you-“

“Please, don’t-“Kylo’s arm reached out instinctively, his reaction so fast Hux barely even saw him move before Kylo had wrapped a hand around Hux’s forearm. He held the Emperor firm.

“How did you do that?”

“Emperor Hux, please-“

“Don’t hurt me,” he whispered, again afraid. Kylo could feel the fear roll off of him as he sat vulnerable and open. Kylo let go of Hux, every muscle tense in Hux’s body as he searched Kylo's face for an answer. But he also didn’t get off the bed as he squinted his eyes. “What are you?”

“We’re a secret sect. We possess powers, almost like magic.” He held up his hand, and let the little jar float in the air. The top unscrewed itself and both pieces floated over to the bedside table. Hux stared at it, awe-struck.

“I knew there was something different about you," he said mechanically. "All of you.”

Kylo nodded, keeping his eyes focused on Hux. Hux searched the room, as if he could find something to say in its dark corners.

“Let me worship you,” Kylo whispered.

Hux turned his attention back to Kylo, uncertain of him and his motives. But in searching the room he’d glanced down and seen Kylo’s thick cock that blushed a deep red, and begged to be touched. It stuck out from his pants, turned upward and hanging out of its own accord. The way Kylo pleaded with him, Hux couldn’t help but indulge, atleast for one night. So he gave in and nodded his head as he tried to relax. “Okay.”

He laid back down on the bed slowly, and Kylo swiped his finger in the jar of oil. Hux resumed his previous position, though he draped one leg over Kylo's waist to spread himself open. Kylo immediately began to stroke between him again, and Kylo could feel he was uncertain, still not bought on the whole idea of how faithful the Knights were. Kylo tried to reassure Hux with soft kisses on the lips, stroking his entrance over and over with the gentlest touch.

Finally he pushed in a finger, just one and Hux sucked on his lip to silence any noise he might make. At the rate Kylo was going, Hux was going to lose it completely. He was slow, methodical, and Hux had started to yearn for more. He tried not to act desperate, not like this was exactly what he needed, but Kylo’s presence was so enveloping.

By the time Kylo had slipped in two fingers, Hux was locked in his embrace. He rocked back and forth with Kylo, both men on their sides with one of Hux’s legs over Kylo’s waist. Hux was softly sighing, pressing back against the fingers. His hips pressed down and Kylo pressed up as he listened to the Emperor croon quietly at his touch. Finally Kylo trembled to a halt, his fingers slipping out.

Hux let him go of his tight hold as his eyes blinked open. His gut was hot with want, and he watched Kylo as Kylo peeled himself away to get off his pants. Hux watched his tip, the way the end of it twinkled wet in the low lamplight. Kylo was throbbing, nearly visibly so as he tossed his trousers elsewhere.

Then he pulled a pillow down from the head of the bed and offered it to Hux. Hux took it from him without a word and positioned it under his hips. Kylo kissed Hux deeply as he positioned himself, slicking up with some more oil. He was so damn ready, so needy with heat that he was afraid he might hurt Hux in the process. As a man with a generous girth, he knew how quickly the night could be ruined.

Kylo’s tip pressed against Hux's entrance which pressed back, tightly closed. Hux lifted up one leg that he bent at the knee and held it there with his hand, which Kylo quickly brushed away. Kylo used his own arm to keep Hux’s leg up, and slowly pushed in. Hux dug his nails into Kylo’s arm, inhaling a hissed breath through their kiss. Kylo paused, looking down at Hux whose eyes were closed. Hux shook his head, “Keep going.”

Kylo let his head dip to kiss Hux's neck, and he pushed in further. Hux struggled to accommodate the intrusion, body tense, tighter than he should have been as Kylo filled him. While Hux struggled to relax, to let Kylo in, Kylo struggled to keep himself from coming.

Hux was warm, incredibly tight around him. Kylo told himself it was like nothing he’d ever felt before, and as he pulled out slightly, Kylo groaned against Hux’s throat. As he pushed back in, Hux responded with his own moan.

“Ah-“he whispered, his arms wrapping around Kylo’s shoulders. Kylo began to pace them, slowly at first but working their way faster. Soon Hux was being buffeted back and forth, both arms wrapped around Kylo as his nails dug into the Knights shoulders.

The feel of Hux’s chest pressed against Kylo, and the way Hux writhed under him but held so tight drove Kylo crazy. His lips were permanently latched to Hux’s throat, not knowing how high up or how hard he kissed, and frankly not caring either. His eyes were closed tight as he thrust in and out, and Hux was able to take all of him. Kylo thought he was going to burst apart at the seams, and might take Hux with him. So he rolled over.

Kylo let go of Hux’s leg and pushed Hux up to sit above him. Instinctively Hux put his hands on Kylo’s chest, but Kylo moved them to his shoulders. Then Kylo sat up, arms wrapping around Hux’s waist. Hux slid all the way down on Kylo, eyes closing shut as his head tilted upward. His lips were open in a silent moan as he took all of Kylo, and Kylo could feel the buildup of their union. He tilted his head up and placed a soft kiss on the bottom of Hux’s chin.

Then Hux fell forward, collapsing against Kylo’s chest but Kylo kept them sitting upright. He used one hand to help Hux up and down, Hux’s thighs weak as he tried to keep to a fast pace. But he was slowly losing the battle to stay above his orgasm, head slowly dipping down, cheek pressed against Kylo’s temple.

He wrapped his arms around Kylo’s broad shoulders again, his fingers tangling in Kylo’s hair. When he felt Kylo’s hand wrap around him, his fingers tightened around the tresses on the back of Kylo’s head. Hux tensed, thrown into the abyss as his body started to quake. “Oh my- ah-“

His mouth was open in a silent scream as he came, sitting all the way back down on Kylo. Kylo’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, mouth latched on to Hux’s shoulder, breathing heavy through his nose. He lost it, coming hot and hard into Hux as Hux tensed around him. He barely had piece of mind to lift the shaking man off his lap an inch or two, only to set him back down. Kylo could hardly move Hux as he was overtaken by a flood of pleasure, his body so hot he might have been looking into the pit of hell itself.

Finally Hux gasped, hissed through his teeth and strained to get up off of Kylo. Kylo helped, pulling the Emperor up and depositing him down on the bed. Hux collapsed onto his side, panting, trembling, and sweating. His fingers twitched, brought painfully off of the Knight next to him. But the pain began to subside as Kylo collapsed, laying back on the bed next to the Emperor. Neither could do anything but breathe, and close their eyes as sleep overtook them.

* * *

Hux wasn’t sure what woke him at first, but figured it had to be the quiet murmur that came from somewhere else in the room. As his senses came back to him, Hux was sure that’s what it was. He opened his eyes and sat up, half propped on one elbow. He reached over to turn on the bedside lamp that swiftly illuminated the room.

Hux gasped and sat up all the way. He pulled the sheet up over his chest as if to cover himself. The blanket on the bed was his only protection from Emperor Snoke, whose hologram stood in the center of his bedroom. Kylo knelt in front of him, fully clothed, hair tied back and his head was bowed.

“Ah, the Emperor has decided to join us. Welcome," Snokes figure spoke.

“What-“Hux didn't know where to start.

“I see my Knights have infiltrated your Empire successfully.”

“How?” Hux tried to steady his breath. Normally he wouldn’t be this afraid, but the circumstances of Snoke’s appearance were wrapped up with his emotions.

“It was easy enough with Kylo Ren here, my most faithful apprentice. I knew he wouldn’t let me down.”

“He’s been working for you the whole time.”

“Yes. And now I know all the intricate defenses you’ve put in place to keep yourself safe.”

“Guards!” Hux shouted.

“Don’t go spoiling this,  _Armitage_ ,” Snoke said in a derogatory tone, instantly showing Hux disrespect. “You must know by now that those who are faithful to me have certain powers, some of which include silencing shields.”

“What’s he going to do to me?”

“Oh nothing yet. We’ll let you worry for a while, and then when you least expect it, we’ll be there. You won’t even see it coming.”

Hux was shaking; shaking with anger, shaking with rage and fear. He was white hot with it, and he was pissed. After he’d opened his bed and his body to this man who was now a veritable stranger, he felt lied to and completely.

“Until then,” Snoke finished, a smug smirk on his twisted face. The hologram fizzled out, and Kylo picked up the holoprojector. He walked past Hux without so much as a glance, his face hardened in a scowl. Hux watched him, lips parted, staring at the man longingly as he walked out to the balcony. Kylo hopped off it, climbing down the side of the building in an exit the same way he’d entered Hux’s bedroom that first evening. Soon after, all the Knights seemed to disappear just as mysteriously as they’d arrived.

* * *

Security was doubled, tripled even in some areas. Hux’s balcony door was locked at night, and guards were posted inside his room to watch him sleep, as well as out in the hall. Hux hated having them there, but they couldn’t risk leaving him alone, not even for a second what with such an imminent threat.

A ball was held shortly afterwards for some ceremony that was inconsequential. Many people didn’t attend because of the heightened security, and everyone who did had their identification badges scanned and re-checked throughout the night. Hux was the same as always; smiling graciously, speaking quietly and carrying on as if nothing had happened.

The live band began a tune to a choreographed dance, one that the Emperor always took part in. He could dance with others, given anywhere from ten to thirty seconds with each partner before he went on to the next. He smiled as if he were excited, which truthfully he was. He enjoyed talking to the dignitaries from other Systems, even if it was only for a few seconds. It was his way of building and maintaining relationships with many of the important politicians that he rarely got to speak to one on one.

He stepped in to place, adjusted his cloak over one shoulder and double checked the pin there. Then he started with a step forward, and took the arm of one of one of his trade partners. They spun, his cape swirling around them and he laughed as faint lines crinkled on the edges of his eyes. The dance with that partner lasted too short, and he was spun off to another.

It was another trade partner who Hux was eager to speak with. The dance went on, and eventually he landed right in the arms of Kylo Ren. Immediately he was locked into Kylo’s arms as the music spinning them towards the center of the floor where the guards couldn’t see. From here they'd only able to distinguish Hux’s red tuft of hair and the glistening, gold crown above it. Kylo’s arm was firm around Hux’s waist, other hand holding his tight. Hux gasped, eyes wide.

“You-“

“I need to speak with you, Emperor," Kylo inclined his head towards Hux's face. Hux turned his head to the side to avoid a kiss.

“Let me go," Hux leaned away.

“Please, just listen.”

“I don't want to hear anything you have to say,” he spat, face welling up with anger.

“Emperor Snoke will fall. Soon. And when he does, I will bring you his head.”

“Let go of me, you scoundrel.”

He pressed his lips to Hux's ear, and whispered, “Please believe me."

“You’re a monster," Hux was barely able to keep his voice from trembling.

Hux was suddenly spun out of Kylo's arms, and he was immediately caught by one of his advisers. He grabbed the mans hand and hastily tugged him along, off the dance floor. Immediately, but quietly, the guards were told of Kylo Ren’s appearance and they fanned out to search for him. But it was fruitless. However Kylo Ren had gotten in, he’d snuck out the same way.

* * *

Hux awoke to pressure. He was slow to wake, since he hadn’t been sleeping well what with two guards in his private chamber all night. He suddenly jerked awake though, the pressure of a hand over his mouth alerting him to danger. Kylo Ren hovered above him, silencing him with a hand. Hux panicked.

His arms reached out, hands pushing against Kylo’s shoulders to get him away. Kylo easily encircled both of his wrists with one hand and pinned them above his head. He shifted from left to right and easily slipped between Hux’s legs. The blanket on the bed had been removed, leaving Hux naked and exposed. Kylo whispered in his ear, lips pressed softly against it just like at the ball, “Don’t struggle, please.”

Hux could feel the wetness of Kylo’s face against Hux’s skin, like he’d been crying. He could hear the strain too as Kylo’s voice cracked from tears. Hux muttered a cry into Kylo’s hand cupped over his mouth as his eyes searched for his damn guards. Kylo whispered again, “Let me touch you,” he grinded his hips up into Hux’s and Hux could feel the bulge in Kylo’s pants. Kylo was shirtless and had removed his shoes.  _H_ _ow long has he been in here?_  

“Let me worship you,” Kylo whispered and Hux groaned again. Then he tilted his head to the side. He could see the guards who stood by the door, eyes unblinking like they were frozen in place. They were completely useless, and Kylo began to suck on Hux’s neck. Hux closed his eyes, Kylo again grinding up against him repeatedly.

“Please, I’m sorry. I just want to touch you, to feel you,” Kylo whispered. Hux hated this. He hated the way he was being played, and how he wanted to touch Kylo too. He didn’t trust Kylo at all, but his body betrayed him as Kylo pressed his thigh up against Hux.

Hux inhaled through his nose and trembled as he closed his eyes. He remained silent, and finally stopped straining as he grew hard. Finally after several silent minutes, the hand over his mouth slackened. Hux opened his mouth, and turned his head away. “I hate you,” he whispered, but right after that he moaned as Kylo's hand that had previously silenced him wrap around Hux's length.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo whispered into his neck as he stroked. Slowly his grip on Hux’s wrists loosened, Hux's hands flexing open and closed. Hux didn’t try to get escape, and his chest rose and fell rapidly against Kylo’s own. Kylo let Hux’s wrists go completely, and his hand stroked down the inside of Hux’s arm. As soon as he was released, Hux arched his back off the bed, shoving himself into Kylo’s hand, before he began to shift.

Hux pushed Kylo away with a hand on either shoulder, but winced as Kylo let him go. Kylo sat up slightly, away from Hux and watched him with a questioning gaze. Hux rolled over, pained by all this. He was pained emotionally, his brain screaming at him to stop but his groin ached for Kylo. He remembered how Kylo felt, and he wanted that again.

So Hux rolled over onto his knees, ass up in the air and he brushed a hand through his hair, pushing it away as he remained with his elbows and forearms on the bed. He glanced back at Kylo, who immediately took the hint. Kylo crawled around the bed, and moved Hux’s knees slightly farther apart. Then with a hand on either cheek, he pulled Hux open and began to lick.

Hux groaned and reached a hand down under him, wrapping it around himself and he began to tug. Kylo lapped at him, once again like a puppy dog as he tasted Hux’s heat and the very essence of his being. Kylo closed his eyes as he memorized this moment. One of his hands slid up over Hux’s ass to rest on his lower back. Kylo shifted from knee to knee, left to right, chaffing his hardness in his pants. He could feel the wetness on the cloth from himself as he worked himself up in to a frenzy all while sticking his tongue into Hux.

Finally Hux lifted his head and let a soft sigh escape before he spoke. “Enough,” he whispered. He cleared his throat and commanded louder. “I said enough.”

Kylo slowed, giving one last long lick up the entire length of Hux’s crack before he sat up. He put a hand on Hux’s hip to tell him to roll over by Hux reached down to swat it away. “No. I don’t even want to look at you.” The disgust was evident in his voice, but Kylo nodded in acquiescence. He got off his pants quickly and dropped them on the pile of his clothes next to the bed.

Hux wasn’t surprised when he felt Kylo’s wet fingers, slick with the oil they’d used the previous time. He didn’t ask about it as Kylo slipped in a finger, twisting it in a corkscrew motion. The feeling was familiar now, more familiar than before and his body relaxed easier as he breathed heavily into the pillow. Kylo twisted his finger in and out, watching Hux's broad back as he switched between trying to prop himself up, and completely collapsing on the bed. Kylo slipped in a second digit, and Hux's face lifted from the pillow long enough to let out a lurid moan. Then he gripped it tight, arm under the pillow and he buried his face back into it. The hand that worked on himself was slow, and Hux would beat himself up later about getting lost so easily in the pleasure of it.

When Kylo pulled his fingers out after several minutes of teasing, Hux's body trembled in a sigh. Kylo lined up at Hux’s entrance, sliding his tip up and down a few times. He tested, pressing in, spreading Hux opening. The muscle relaxed, eased open when Kylo hesitated, so he pushed in further. Hux hissed in response, teeth gritted tight and Kylo stopped just as Hux’s body crested open over his tip. Hux gulped hard, and nearly spat the words, anger in his voice. “Well don’t stop.”

Kylo pushed in fast, with a jerk of his hips and Hux yelped. He couldn't help himself. But when Kylo began to pull out, Hux moaned, his hand tightening again around himself. Then Kylo continued, both hands on Hux’s hips. Hux moaned steadily into his pillow, completely forgetting that the guards were still frozen across the room

When Hux started to push back at Kylo with every thrust, Kylo pulled Hux all the way onto him, burrying himself all the way down to his hilt in the emperor. He could see Hux’s face that was turned to the side, even in the darkness of the room, as his mouth opened but nothing came out. Hux let go of the pillow to stretch his arm up, above his head and he pressed his fingers gently against the headboard, heating the metal there. Kylo shivered at the sight, watching Hux lose himself.

Kylo stayed there for several seconds before he pulled out, and this time when he pressed Hux’s hip to flip him over, he went willingly. Finally Kylo could settle in between Hux’s legs, resuming their pace as Hux wrapped himself around Kylo. Finally their lips met, and Kylo moaned into it as he opened Hux's mouth. The kiss Hux bestowed wasn't something Kylo was willing to let go of, gently tasting the Emperors tongue. Hux wrapped both his arms and legs around Kylo, his ankles locking behind Kylo’s back.

Kylo reached down between them, a fever pitch of emotion and tightened his hand around Hux who was solidly hard and waiting for release. Just then Hux broke the kiss, and pressed his forehead to Kylo’s in an almost tender gesture. His eyes were shut and his body froze as Kylo pumped in and out like it was his sworn duty.

Hux continued to sigh, Kylo's balls slapping against Hux's thighs with each thrust. When he came, Hux gave no indication except for the warm, sticky liquid that squelched between Kylo’s fingers.

Kylo’s head fell to Hux’s shoulder and he groaned from somewhere deep in his chest. He came into Hux again, buried deep, like he wanted to hide a secret and the only place to do that was inside Hux. Time seemed to stand still as they both toppled over in their tight embrace, heat of two bodies mingled with semen and sweat.

The drag as Kylo pulled out felt like a hard pinch, and Hux arched away from it. As soon as Kylo was out, he collapsed sideways on the bed. His chest rose and fell steadily, body weak and he yearned for sleep. Hux lay splayed out, hands raising to rest on his chest. A second after he gathered his wits, Hux groaned and rolled over, away from Kylo. He propped himself up on one elbow and spoke, “guard.” His voice was weak, quiet. So he spoke up louder. “Guards... guards!”

The two guards in the room seemed to wake from their stupor since Kylo's hold on them wavered post-orgasm. Kylo’s eyes opened as he heard the words. His body screamed for res but fight or flight told him to run.

“He- its Kylo Ren. He tried to-“ _tried to what?_  Hux was embarrassed, covered in Kylo’s sweat and kisses, and his own semen. Hux’s voice quivered, “He tried to assault me!”

Kylo rolled off the bed, and scrambled for his clothing. The guards ran at him, and Kylo stumbled out of the room. Hux turned to watch as Kylo broke out onto the balcony, butt naked as he hopped right over the railing. The guards ran after, one scrambling from the room and out the door into the hallway to raise the alarm. The other ran to Hux’s aid to make sure that the Emperor was okay.

Hux’s mind was reeling, not quite sure why he’d kicked Kylo out so unceremoniously. I mean, of course he knew  _why_ , because Kylo was a traitor. But he wasn’t really sure  _why_ , so soon after they’d just rolled around in his bed. Hux was panting hard as the guard knelt next to him, and Hux pulled the sheets of the bed over himself as if to cover his decency.

* * *

Weeks passed, and there were no further signs of Kylo Ren or his Knights. There were whispers of rumors that Emperor Snoke was losing power, that his only allies were the mysterious band of sorcerers who surrounded him,. But there were always rumors that he was losing power, so Hux paid them no attention. He had men in place, men of power that slowly whittled away at Snoke. He could fall a day from now, or years from now. It was only a matter of time.

Emperor  Hux held a session of open Court. It was a time when anybody could come and bring up their grievances, or request a motion from the Emperor next time his Council convened. Hux sat on his throne, the cape he usually wore discarded though he wore a red sash across his chest. And of course, his head was adorned with his gold crown.

A commotion outside drew some attention, but it wasn’t until the commotion was carried in to the Throne Room that everybody was up in arms. Kylo Ren strode in to the room, flanked the four other Knights who walked in tight formation behind him. Guards drew their swords but were unceremoniously thrown across the room by one of the Knight’s outstretched hands. Kylo strode past civilians and guards alike without so match as a passing glance. His eyes were on Hux the second they entered the Hall.

Kylo’s cape billowed behind him, an angry look set on his face and the room filled faintly with the scent of smoldering fire. Hux immediately got to his feet, and six guards closed in around him. With one swift swipe of the hand, all the guards were thrown to the side, and none of them got up. Hux faced Kylo head on, no sword of his own to defend himself.

Kylo stopped about ten feet from the throne where Hux stood, and tossed something towards him. It rolled over the ground, leaving a trail of blood behind it. It stopped two feet from him, a grey mass about the size of a soccer ball. Hux scrunched up his nose as he looked down at it, then back up at Kylo who took a knee. His Knights followed the gesture, their heads bowed.

He balled up a fist over his heart in a salute. “Your highness, we bring you the head of Emperor Snoke. His body lies in the bay of our ship. We bring it here for your court to witness so you might know of our allegiance to you.”

“Search for their ship!” Hux announced immediately, inwardly trembling but outwardly he stood stalwart and defiant, staring down the devil himself. He was terrified. Never had anyone swept in like that and overpowered nearly two dozen guards. Hux had never been so close to being struck down. “Bind them until a report is received," he commanded.

“Binding us will do no good. We wish only to deliver you this gift as a sign of our humility, and for our prolonged absence from our duties.” His voice was strong, louder than normal as he spoke up for everyone to hear.

Silence reverberated around the hall and Hux stared at Kylo, who stared right back. Hux didn't even seem to notice the head on the floor until he motioned to it and one of the guards walked over. Slowly he picked it up, his nose scrunched and he brought it to Hux. Hux observed the head from several inches away, Snoke’s face plain as day, frozen in a pained expression. Hux nodded and guard stepped aside.

“You’ve done well,” Hux declared. “Your standing with this court is still in question after your dereliction of duty. You will be given quarters while your loyalty is tested and motives questioned. I will bring you my decision when we reconvene this Court one week from today.”

“Thank you, Emperor,” Finally Kylo let his headd bow.

* * *

The warm breeze once again blew through Hux’s bedroom. He was glad to be greeted by the smell of summer flowers when he got back to it sometime late in the night, after dinner and an emergency meeting between him and his advisers. Finally he sighed, poured himself a drink, and went to walk out to the balcony when there was a knock on the door. He sighed, exasperated, and turned. He put the drink back down on the balcony railing and walked to the door.

Perhaps he shouldn’t have been so surprised when he opened the door to see Kylo standing there. Kylo's hand immediately went up in a salute, eyes hardened in a stare. Hux stared back, almost angry. They stared each other down for a few seconds as Hux forced Kylo to stand awkwardly in the hall. Then he stepped aside and waved his arm in a vague gesture. Kylo put his hand down and stepped in, looking around the room that was, for the first time he’d ever seen, fully illuminated. Hux closed the door behind him.

“How nice of you to use the correct door.” Hux walked past him, to pour out a second drink.

“I thought it only proper.”

“Because it wasn’t before?” It was a rhetorical question. Hux brought Kylo the drink, and Kylo took it. He stared at Hux, his face softening.

“Are you displeased with me?”

Hux shook his head as he led Kylo to the balcony to pick up his drink. “You brought me the head of Emperor Snoke, how could I be?”

“You don’t sound pleased.”

“You should have told me your plans, instead of stringing me alone.”

“I couldn’t.”

“You hurt me, Kylo.”

“I’m sorry.”

Hux paused to think about his next words. “I could have you imprisoned you know, for what you did to me. Then I’ll know if you’re really loyal to me.”

“Do what you must, and I will suffer in silence.”

Hux turned to regard Kylo for a second, and then stepped closer. He raised his hand and stroked Kylo's cheek, thumb stopped just under his eye. “You’re a damn good spy, Kylo Ren.” He closed the distance between them. “And a good lover, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
